


Az örökség védelmezői

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Self-Mutilation, Smut, Torture, USUK - Freeform, cuteness, középkori au
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Alfred herceg, a trón örököse megérkezik a királyi udvarba, s sorsa innentől kezdve elkerülhetetlenül összefonódik az udvari mágussal, Arthurral.Vajon kettejüknek sikerül beteljesíteniük a végzetüket, melyről még ők mit sem sejtenek?avagy, egy hetalia usuk medieval au, mely egy Alice-szal folytatott rp-nkből táplálkozik





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur éppen otthonában dolgozott egy bájitalon, és ezen a pontján a főzésnek, egy kis varázslatot kellett alkalmazzon, hogy összeszőjje az összetevőket, így felemelte a varázspálcáját, és néhány szót kezdett mormogni egy rég elfeledett nyelven.

Eközben a királyi szekéren utazó személy, unottan bámult ki a kocsi ablakán, megkérdezve, hogy még mennyi idő, míg Londonba érnek, noha halvány sejtése sem volt arról, hogy miért is kellett idejönnie.

Ahogy a bájital kész lett, a mágus is osztotta ezen állapotát. A földrerogyott, tudniillik sokat kiszívott belőle az erőteljes varázslás. De ennek ellenére, vagy tán épp ezért, mindenesetre, rettenetesen büszke volt magára.

Alfred kilépett a járműből, belélegezve az eső utáni frissítő levegőt. Magára terítette a köpenyét, és elindult befelé a kastélyba, ami immáron az otthona lesz az elkövetkezőkben, mint London hercege. Herceg... A város hőse szeretett volna inkább lenni, de végül is nem panaszkodhatott... hercegnek is elég jó lenni.

Arthurnak, udvari mágusként, meg kellett jelennie a Királyság főbb eseményein, így a Kastély bálterme felé vette az irányt, mert úgy hallotta, hogy egy új herceg érkezik a városba. Meglehetősen kíváncsi volt, hogy az új vajon bírni fogja-e mindazt, amibe az előző belerokkant.

A herceg karba font kézzel dobolt egyik lábfejével. Utálta, hogyha várnia kell valakire. És amúgy is, miért kellett holmi varázslónak ott lennie, mikor ő hivatalosan is megérkezik? Érthetetlen. Mindenesetre, amikor megjelent mellette a férfi, végre elindulhatott be, a nagy fogadócsarnokba.

A mágus a szeme sarkából pillantott a hercegre, ahogy bevonult, mintha övé lenne ez az egész kóceráj, mely tulajdonképpen így is volt, de akkor is, kissé... nevetséges volt. Vagy legalábbis ő furcsának találta. Erős érzések és benyomások rohanták meg a férfivel kapcsolatban. Oly arrogánsnak tűnt, de ugyanakkor megfelelőnek is a feladatra, mely eléggé összezavarta Arthurt. Miképpen létezhet ilyen ambivalencia... méghozzá ilyen formában?

Alfred, ahogy keresztülhaladt a termen, egyenesen a trónhoz... a saját trónjához, ismeretlen érzések rohanták meg. De aztán megkeményítette magát, megfordult és helyet foglalt az őt megillető helyen, és végigpásztázott az embereken. A szemei elkapták a varázsló pillantását. Azok a smaragdok egyből felkeltették az érdeklődését. Megnyalta az ajkait, majd gyorsan tovapillantott, hogy szemrevételezzen másokat is.

Arthurt letaglózta egy kissé a rövidke szemkontaktus a herceggel... az a kékség... olyan volt, mint valami nagyon halálos méreg. Ez már most igencsak felkorbácsolta a kíváncsiságát a férfivel kapcsolatban. Milyen ember lehet? Türelmetlenül várta, hogy a ceremónia véget érjen.

Ahogy Alfred elmondta az udvar színe előtt az általa unalmasnak titulált beszédét, melyet még apja bízott rá, mindenkit elbocsátott, és ő maga is a saját lakosztálya felé vette a irányt.

Arthur követte a herceget, felsétált a szobájához. Majd kopogott az ajtón kétszer.

– Elfoglalt vagyok épp – szólt ki a Alfred. Nem csinált semmit sem addig, de most már elkezdett dolgozgatni némi papírmunkán, így tulajdonképpen nem hazudott.

– Rendben, Uram. Ennek ellenére, szabad belépnem? – Tartott ki az álláspontja mellett a mágus. Nem fogja ilyen egyszerűen hagyni a herceget, hogy megússza a társaságát.

– Miért, ha szabad kérdeznem? – Rakta le most már a papírokat. Ez a férfi most már felkeltette a kíváncsiságát, hogy miért akar vele ennyire találkozni személyesen, s hogy miképpen meri megzavarni.

– Szeretnék beszélni veled néhány dologról, Felség. Mint udvari varázsló, én vagyok az, aki a gyógyítást végzi és hasonlók. Meg persze emellett még rengeteg dolgot, melyeket meg kell vitatnunk, mert te vagy itt az új herceg – summázta röviden Arthur.

Alfred felsóhajtott. Igaza volt a másiknak, és nem kellene ennyire ridegnek lennie vele. Nem akarta az apja nyomdokait követni ilyen téren. – Rendben, lépj be. – A székkel az ajtó felé fordult, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

Arthur fejet hajtott, majd belépett a szobába. – Tehát, először is, van bármiféle krónikus betegséged vagy hasonló nyavalyád? Kell majd ilyesmire adnom bájitalt neked napi szinten? – Kérdezte gyors egymásutánban.

– Nem, tökéletes egészségnek örvendek. De, kérlek, foglalj helyet – intett egy üres szék felé a nemes.

– Oh, ahogy kívánod, Uram. – Leült a herceggel szemben. – Nos, akkor, elégedettséggel tölt el, hogy azt hallom, hogy tökéletes egészségnek örvendesz, Jóuram. Másrészt, szeretnél valamit megtudni, melyet esetleg még nem magyarázott el neked senki, erről a helyről, vagy bármi másról?

– Még nem merültek fel bennem kérdések. De szeretnék látni egy alaprajzot a kastélyról, ha lehet. Ebből nem adtak nekem, tudod. – Magyarázta.

– Természetesen – bólintott a mágus, majd mormogott pár latin szót, mellyel megidézett egy térképet. – Tessék.

– Hűha, ez nagyszerű volt, ember! – Állt fel Alfred, szemei pedig csillogtak, míg álla a padlón koppant, mely párosítással nagyban hasonlított egy gyerekre, aki karácsonyi ajándékot kapott.

– K-köszönöm... – Ez a reakció erősen meglepte a mágust, így kissé el is pirult, mert... eddig mindenki tulajdonképp elvárta tőle az ilyesmit, meg többet is, és sosem ámultak el rajta. Éppen ezért... egy kissé boldogság költözött szívébe, s hízelgett neki a dolog. – E-ez a munkám, így... Igen. Bármi mást tehetek érted, Uram? – Próbálta azért fenntartani a látszatot.

– Ez egy nagyszerű munka akkor! – Jelentette ki Alfred, de aztán megköszörülte a torkát, visszatérve hercegi viselkedéséhez. – Nem, köszönöm. Ez volt minden, amit szerettél volna, vagy van még valami, amit mondanál?

– Egyenlőre nincs más, amit mondanék. Ha szükséged van rám, akkor bármikor elküldethetsz értem, vagy felkereshetsz személyesen, és én bármit megteszek, amit szeretnéd, hogy megtegyek, Uram. – Felállt. – Most pedig, ha megbocsát, távozom, jó éjszakát. – Hajtott fejet Arthur és az ajtó felé indult.

– Várj. Hol találhatlak meg? – Állította meg a herceg.

– A szállásom az istállók mellett van – válaszolt a mágus.

– Köszönöm szépen. Most már távozhatsz – Állt fel Alfred is, összerendezve a papírjait.

– Rendben, Uram. – Hajolt meg még egyszer, majd elhagyta a szobát Arthur.

A herceg nézte, ahogy távozik. A szemei... végül ezt a gondolatot nem fejezte be, csak megrázta a fejét, hogy tiszta fejjel térjen vissza a munkájához.

Arthur hazaérve, rövid úton bedőlt az ágyába, és az álom hamar elérte fáradt elméjét.

Néhány óra után, mikor a keze nem mozgott már úgy, mint kellett volna, Alfredet az egyik testőre az ágyba parancsolta, hiába mondta, hogy nem fáradt. Ennek ellenére, mikor a feje a párnát érte, már húzta is a lóbőrt.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő nap Arthur hajnalhasadáskor ébredt fel, nagyon is frissen, ami számára igen szokatlan dolog volt.

Gyorsan elvégezte a reggeli teendőit, majd összeütött magának egy gyors reggelit, amit be is lakmározott.

Alfred ezzel szemben rettenetesen aludt, és nem épp a legfrissebb emberként ébredt a királyságban. Mikor kiment a mosdóba, majdnem szívszélhűdést kapott a saját szeme alatti táskáktól. – Remek. Egyszerűen remek.

A mágus a kastély felé igyekezett, hogy bájitalt vigyen a konyhába, mert ott szükség volt erre.

Miután a herceg varázslatos módon embert varázsolt magából, egyenesen a konyha felé tartott. Muszáj volt, hogy megmutassa a cselédeknek, hogy miképpen kell egy normális kávét készíteni.

Arthur meglepődött, hogy a herceget a konyhában találta. A nemesek általában meg sem közelítették az ilyen típusú helyeket.

Miután Alfred megkísérelte kiokítani a kávé-készítés művészetéről a konyhásokat, közben a legkedvesebb mosolyát viselve, magába döntött egy bögrényi igencsak fekete löttyöt.

– Jó reggelt, Uram. – Üdvözölte a mágus a férfit. – Hogy aludtál? – Kérdezte, igen erősen próbálkozva, hogy egy mosolyt is villantson a hercegre, ami nem igazán az ő területe volt, de mégiscsak megerőltetheti magát egy kicsit, hisz még új itt a férfi, jó benyomást kell gyakorolnia rá.

– 'Reggelt – bólintott vissza a megszólított. – Nem szeretnék nyavalyogni, de rettenetesen – mondta, miközben fel sem tűnt neki, hogy automatikusan elkezdett mosogatni.

– Jóuram... nem kell mosogatnod... az az ő munkájuk – mutatott a hölgyekre köréjük Arthur. – És emellett, csináljak neked egy bájitalt inszomnia ellen?

Alfred kissé idegesen felnevetett, elhátrálva a dézsától. – Nem, köszönöm. Az ágy hibája volt, de már gondoskodtam az ügyben – bólintott újra. – És miért van itt valaki olyan, mint te, itt, ennyire kora reggel?

– Ah, megkértek, hogy csináljak nekik egy hatékony zsíroldót és univerzális tisztítót, mert szeretnék, hogy csillogjon-villogjon ez a helység a tisztaságtól – kuncogott fel kissé Arthur.

– Áh, értem. Hogy is mondtad...? Ez nem az ő munkájuk? – Kérdezte, az ottdolgozókra nézve.

– De, az övék. Csupán szükségük volt a szakértelmemre.

– Ez érthető – nyugtázta a herceg egy bólintással a kijelentést.

Arthur odaadta az egyik hölgynek a bájitalt, majd megfordult, hogy elhagyja a konyhát. – Csatlakozol hozzám, Uram?

– Igen, örömmel – követte fel a lépcsőkőn.

A mágus egy fél-mosolyt villantott rá. Majd visszasétáltak a főterembe. – Úgy sejtem, ez az a hely, ahol az elkövetkező órákban lenni fogsz. Sok szerencsét, Jóuram.

– Köszi, és... – állította meg Alfred, mielőtt újra elfuthatott volna a másik férfi. – Van két dolog, amit mondani szeretnék.

– Igen? – Fordult vissza felé a mágus.

– Először is, meg kell tanulnod valahogyan, hogy miképpen tudnál természetesebben mosolyogni. Másrészt pedig, mi a neved? – Tette fel a kérdéseit a herceg.

– Oh, milyen neveletlen vagyok, legmélyebb elnézésem, Felség. A nevem Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, a te mágusod. – Hajtott fejet előtte. – És a mosolyom... Arra nincs szükségem sűrűn, így nem éri meg azt az erőfeszítést, amit az igényelne, hogy megtanuljam. Általában van sokkal fontosabb dolgom is ennél.

– Sokkal sürgősebb dolog egy remek mosolynál? – Kérdezett vissza, fejét kissé oldalra billentve. Nem értette, hogy ez miképpen is lehetséges.

– Igen... a mosolynak nincs értelme, a varázslathoz hasonlítva, vagy a bájital-főzéshez, amivel megmenthető a királyság... – vonta meg a vállát Arthur, hogy lerázza a dolgot, illetve, hogy bebizonyítsa az ellenkezőjét, megpróbált rá is mosolyogni a hercegre.

– Véleményem szerint egy ember mosolya a legerősebb fegyvere – jelentette ki Alfred, próbálva megállítani a szívét, hogy kiugorjon a mellkasából.

– Ez egy... igen romantikus elképzelés, már ha szabad ilyet mondanom – kuncogott Arthur. – Én egy varázsló vagyok, nem egy mosoly-díler.

– Miért ne lehetnél mindkettő? – Vigyorgott rá a herceg.

– Mert én is egy ember vagyok... Nem elégíthetek ki minden igényt – rázta meg a fejét a mágus.

– Ez elég lenne, hogy kielégítsd az én igényeimet – kacsintott Alfred rá íncselkedően.

Arthur teljesen elpirult a megjegyzés miatt, és ezért megkísérelte elrejteni az arcát. Most... a herceg tényleg flörtölt vele?

– Végül is, ez a munkád – vont vállat a nemes, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– T-természetesen... Akkor dolgozni fogok rajta. – Válaszolt. – Viszlát, Uram. Most megyek, és elvégzem a többi kötelezettségem is. – Mondta a mágus, aztán majdnem futólépésben távozott a helyszínről.

Miután minden munkával végzett, a herceg vett egy frissítő forró fürdőt, miközben elméje a varázslón járt. Egy kissé kemény dió lesz, de Alfred szerette a kihívásokat. A végén, elnyeri a szívét, ezt megígérte magának.

Arthur szemei a hosszú olvasással töltött órák után, már majdhogynem kifolyni akartak helyükről, így eldöntötte, hogy abbahagyja addigi tevékenységét. Sóhajtva feküdt le az ágyába, és lassan álomba szenderedett.

Alfred elégedetten vette szemügyre az új ágyát, amit a régi helyére állítottak be. Végre rendesen aludhatott. – Ah, kellemes és kényelmes. – Jegyezte meg magának, majd elaludt.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur tántorogva mászott ki meleg ágyából, mint általában. Gyorsan megitta a teát, amit megidézett magának, majd felöltözött egy sietős mosdást követően.

Alfred számára a mostani éjszaka sokkal pihentetőbb volt, aminek következtében olyan elragadóan ébredt fel, ahogy általában szokott kinézni. Ez egy erős lökést adott az önértékelésének. Nem is volt szüksége a reggeli kávéjára, rögtön a kert felé vette útját. Az már egy másik téma, hogy elfelejtette közben lecserélni az öltözékét.

A mágus magára aggatta a táskáját, majd a kert felé vette az útját, hogy néhány gyógyfüvet gyűjtsön.

A herceg épp egy hintaágyon pihengetett, egy mosollyal az arcán vizsgálgatva az ujján ülő pillangót. Ámbár az nem sokkal később elszállt, így felnézett, hogy megkeresse az okát, hogy mi vagy éppen ki, volt az, aki távozásra bírta a pillét. Amikor realizálta, hogy ez a személy Arthur volt, odaintett neki, még szélesebb vigyorral. – 'Reggelt, Arthie!

– Jó reggelt, Uram! – Viszonozta a köszönést a mágus, kissé felvonva a szemöldökét az új becenéven. – Legyen kellemes napod! – Mondta, majd visszafordult a mentaágyáshoz.

– Neked is – felelte Alfred, ahogy felállt, és mögé sétált. – Mit csinálsz?

– Gyógynövényeket gyűjtök a bájitalokhoz, és olyan varázslatokhoz, melyhez kell valami ilyesmi – válaszolt a kérdezett.

– Értem. A varázslás nehéz munka? Megtanultad, hogy kell, vagy a képességgel születtél? – Kérdezte a herceg kíváncsian.

–Ez egy összetett dolog. Hogy röviden megválaszoljam, igen, tanítható egy bizonyos szintig, így meg is tanulható, fejleszthető, de azok, akik a képességgel születtek, sokkal erőteljesebbek, nagyobb hatalommal rendelkeznek. És igen, én egy született varázsló vagyok... És... hogy ez nehéz-e? Igen, tud kemény lenni. De emellett fantasztikus, és általában több, mint megéri az erőfeszítést, amit igényel. – Magyarázta Arthur, majd a realizálta, hogy a végére a mondandójának egy kissé fecsegőssé vált.

– Ez annyira elképesztő, hogy az emberek itt megtűrik, sőt még dolgoztatják is a varázslókat. Az én szülővárosomban, azokat a személyeket máglyán égették el, akikről azt feltételezték, hogy boszorkány-praktikákat űznek – mosolygott a férfira Alfred.

Egy pillanatig Arthur féltette az életét, de fenntartotta a közömbös maszkot az arcán, hogy a másik ne tudja leolvasni az érzelmeit. – Nos... Boldog vagyok, hogy itt nem ez a helyzet – válaszolt udvariasan.

– Vagy talán mégis? – Kérdezte a herceg, egyik ujját az ajkaira helyezve. – Talán épp most is ezt teszik, csak te nem tudsz róla~

– Mi? – Bámult bután egy kis ideig a mágus, majd lerázta magáról. – Igen, talán. Akkor büszkén fogok meghalni, azzal a bizonyossággal, hogy én semmi rosszat nem tettem az életemben itt – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt, hogy viszonozza a szívességet.

– Nem tettél? Nem követ el mindenki valami rosszat az élete során?

– Nos, teoritikusan igen, de a valóságban, én mindig a tőlem telhető legjobbat nyújtom, ahogy csak tudom, és ismételten csak egy ember vagyok, semmi több.

– És az emberek követnek el hibákat, ugye? – Nézett mélyen a másik férfi smaragd szemeibe. Látni akarta a lelkét, és, hogy mi lakozik ott mélyen benne, az összes titkot, melyet hordoz.

– Igen, mindenki követ el hibákat. Beleértve téged is. Tehát, mi a te hibád? – Fordította a herceg ellen a saját kérdését a mágus.

– Az enyém, szeretnéd tudni? Milyen kíváncsi. De rendben van, elmondom neked. – Vont vállat Alfred, eldöntve, hogy ez nem fog fájni. Legalábbis remélte. – Az én hibám az, hogy hagytam meghalni az édesapámat.

– Oh, értem – teljesen megdöbbent ezt hallva Arthur.

– Tehát, mi a tiéd? – Kérdezte újra a herceg, mivel korábban nem kapott választ erre a kérdésére.

– Az enyém... nos, cserben hagytam a törzsemet – sóhajtott fel szomorúan a mágus.

– Milyen törzset? – Firtatta a herceg, kissé összevonva a szemöldökeit.

– A druida törzset, akik örökbe fogadtak, és ahol a gyermekkorom töltöttem, mágiát tanulva. És aztán... én elhagytam őket...

– Hogy idegyere? – Tippelt óvatosan a kékszemű férfi.

– Mondhatjuk. Egy rettenetesen forrófejű idióta voltam, aki nagyságot szomjazott... de most, már sokkal megbízhatóbb és bölcsebb vagyok.

– Nos, az emberek a saját hibáikból tanulnak. Te megtanultad, hogy ne hagyj cserben valamit, ami közel van szívedhez, és pedig azt, hogy mindig tartsam magadhoz közel azokat, akiket szeretek – mondta Alfred, kissé megrángatva a szemöldökeit kétértelműen.

– Igen, igazad lehet – értett egyet Arthur, majd lehajolt, hogy leszakítson pár szál növényt.

A herceg egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt ejtett, hogy eltalálta a tanulságát a másik hibájának. Persze, az egy teljesen véletlen találgatás volt. – Ma este szabad vagy? – Kérdezte hirtelen.

– Igen, az vagyok. Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek meg érted? – Válaszolt a másik férfi, felegyenesedve.

– Csak szerettelek volna meghívni egy vacsorára a szobámba. Meg óhajtalak ismerni jobban – mutatta ki a foga fehérjét a herceg.

A mágus majdnem megkérdezte, hogy ezt mégis mi a francos pokolért szeretné, de szerencsére vissza tudta fogni eme késztetését. – Értem. Akkor ott leszek hét órakor, ha ez neked is megfelel, Uram. – Ajánlotta udvariasan.

– Az tökéletes lenne – mosolygott rá Alfred, boldogan bólogatva.

Arthur fejet hajtott, majd sarkon fordult és a legközelebbi erdő felé vette az irányt.

A herceg csak figyelte, ahogy a fák rengetege elnyelte a férfit, majd visszaült a hintaszékére ejtőzni.

A varázsló egy csomó másik növényt is begyűjtött sikeresen, majd visszasétált a lakásához, ahil is mindent elrakott a helyére.

Amikor Alfred megunta a kertet, a konyhába ment, ízletes fogásokat rendelt a vacsorára.

Miután Arthur befejezte a növények rendezgetését, olvasott kicsit, aztán gyorsan készített magának egy fürdőt, hogy felfrissüljön, mert mégsem akart koszosan beállítani a herceggel elköltendő vacsorájára.

Amikor mindent elintézett, a herceg felvonult a lakosztályába, és kissé átrendezte, hogy ne úgy nézzen ki, mintha egy ötévesé lenne, aztán kiválasztotta a legelegánsabb és felnőttesebb ruháit.

Miután Arthur felöltözött a legsikkesebb gönceibe, a herceg szobája felé vette útját. Odaérve kétszer kopogott az ajtón.

– Gyere be – érkezett a válasz, az ágyban kényelmesen hentergő hercegtől.

A mágus belépett a helyiségbe, majd meglátta a másik férfit az ágyon, aminek következtében az agya kissé lefagyott.

– Érezd magad otthon – intett keresztül a szobán, majd felállt és vendégéhez sétált Alfred.

– R-rendben... – Válaszolta Arthur, majd megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

– Van valami, ami zavar téged? –Kérdezte aggódva a herceg, ahogy helyet foglalt.

– Semmi, Uram – ült le vele szemben a mágus is.

– De pedig úgy tűnt.

– Semmi, ahogy mondtam. Csak nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy egy herceggel fogyasztom el a vacsorám.

– Vonatkoztass el attól, hogy én egy herceg vagyok, kérlek – mosolygott a férfire kedvesen Alfred.

– Ahogy kívánod, Uram – engedett fel egy kissé a mágus.

– Köszönöm – bólintott a herceg, majd várta, hogy felszolgálják nekik az étket.

Ezalatt Arthur szemrevételezte a szobát, majd Alfredet.

Mikor végre felszolgálták a vacsorát nekik, a herceg megköszönte a cselédlánynak, ahogy az távozott, de nem kezdett el magyarázkodni Arthurnak az ételt illetően.

A mágus pedig próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi is lehet az.

– Semmi sem mérgező, megígérem – nevetett fel kissé kínosan Alfred, ahogy meglátta a másik kritikus szemeit.

– Igen, nem is feltételeztem, hogy mérgezett lenne... Csupán azon elmélkedem, hogy mi is ez. Sosem láttam még ezelőtt semmi ehhez hasonlót – ismerte be a mágus.

– Én ezen nőttem fel. De annak csak egyetlen módja van, hogy megtudd milyen és mi is ez – kacsintott a férfire a herceg, megragadva a saját kését és villáját.

– Igazad van – értett egyet Arthur, majd ő is felvette a villáját. Aztán óvatosan megkóstolt egy kis falatot.

– Nos, hogy ízlik? – Kérdezte Alfred, mielőtt hozzálátott volna a sajátjához.

– Furcsa... de közel sem rossz – felelte Arthur, ahogy folytatta az étel elfogyasztását.

– Ezt örömmel hallom – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Alfred, majd ő is nekilátott az evésnek.

Egy kis ideig csendben ettek.

– Szóval –törte meg a csendet a herceg. – Egy törzsben nőttél fel... ez egy erdőben volt? Civilizáltan éltetek? Hogyan tanították az idősek a fiatalokat? Mit tanítottak nektek? Mindenki az ottaniak közül tud varázsolni? Ez talán egy titkos törzs? – Tolult a kérdések armadája a csillogó szemű Alfred ajkairól. Egyszerűen rettenetesen izgalmasnak találta a témát!

A férfi kérdései zavarba ejtették Arthurt, annyi volt belőlük gyors egymásutánban. Sóhajtott, majd magyarázni kezdett. – Nos... Igen, egy erdőben éltünk, közel egy olyan barlanghoz, melynek a mélyén egy szent tó húzódott. Civilizáltak? Ez egy összetett pont. Igen, civilizáltan éltünk, de nem ilyen féle módon, ami itt folyik... Az idősek... ők nagyrészt a természetben tanítottak minket mágiára, első-kezi tapasztalatokon keresztül. Majdnem mindenki tud ott varázsolni, vagy valamiféle mágiával dolgozni, néhányan gyengébben, mások jobban, de nem mindenki ugyanolyan módon... Titkos törzs, azt kérdezed? Nem, ezt nem mondanám. Azt mondanám, hogy a világtól elszigetelt törzs, de nem kifejezetten titkos. – Próbált minden felmerült kérdésre választ adni.

– Értem, értem. És mi van a családoddal? Vagy az egész törzset a családodnak tekinted? Amúgy vannak testvéreid? Milyen a kapcsolatod velük? És a szüleiddel? – Kérdezte egyre több és több lelkesedéssel a herceg.

– Nos... Nem ismerem az igazi családomat... Ahogy azt korábban is említettem, a törzs fogadott örökbe engem. Ők azt mondták, hogy az erdő sűrűjében találtak rám. Igen, így az egész törzset a családomnak tekintettem. Öh... Nem tudom, hogy vannak-e vérszerinti testvéreim, de a törzsben volt néhány kölyök, akik egyidősek voltak velem, így ők igen, azok voltak számomra. A kapcsolatom velük... gyermekkoromban meglehetősen jó volt. Később... annyira nem. – Magyarázta, próbálva elvonatkoztatni az érzelmi részétől a dolognak, ami még most is kísértette a varázslót.

– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy annyira nem? Mi történt, ami miatt a kapcsolatotok tönkrement? Ugyanaz volt az oka, mint ami miatt idejöttél? – Találgatott Alfred, belapátolva azt, ami a tányérján maradt, mint ahogy azt az ötéves énje is tette volna.

Egy pillanatig, Arthur nem tudta eldönteni, hogy jó ötlet lenne-e elmondani neki az igazat. De, mégis csak szüksége volt a férfi elfogadására. Elvégre, most már ő volt a hercege. Úgy határozott, hogy egy rövid összefoglalás még belefér. – Tinédzser voltam, kivételesen jó mágikus képességekkel, egy törzsben, ahová nem tartoztam - mint azt megtudtam tőlük a tizenötödik életévemben. Szóval, ezen felbuzdulva, fel akartam kutatni a származásom, hogy megismerjem a határaimat, mint varázsló.

– Mit értettél az alatt, hogy nem tartoztál oda? – Kérdezte Alfred összezavarodva. Ők befogadták a mágust, ami eggyé tette őt közülük... vagy a druidák máshogy vélekednek erről, mint a sima emberek?

– Ahogy azt említettem, azidőtájt igen idióta voltam. Odatartoztam... de nem vérszerint, és felteszem, abban az időben, ez nem volt elég nekem. – Válaszolta egy savanyú arckifejezéssel Arthur.

– Értem. És, ahogy azt mondtad, te ezt mélyen meg is bántad. De miért nem mész vissza a törzsedhez, elmagyarázni nekik, hogy miképpen éreztél? – Kezdte összepakolni a koszos tányérokat a herceg, rárakva egy kulira, amivel majd a cselédlány a konyhába fogja szállítani azokat.

– Azt nem tehetem meg. Elhagytam őket, és a hűségem is ideköt már.

– Áh, értem. Akkor csak biztosra kell menned, hogy amit tanítottak, az nem megy kárba – ült vissza Alfred a székére.

– Igen, Uram – válaszolt Arthur, folytatva az evést.

A herceg hátradőlt ültében, azon gondolkodva, hogy mit tegyen vagy mondjon még, mivel a vacsora tulajdonképpen lassan a végéhez közeledett.

A mágus befejezte az ételét, majd felnézett a másik férfire, aki viszonozta pillantását. Ahogy a herceg vizsgálgatta Arthur arckifejezését, a varázsló egy udvarias kérdést tett fel.

– Tehát... van még bármi, amit szeretnél velem megosztani?

– Csupán egy rakat kérdésem van. De a legfontosabbal fogom kezdeni. Azok hernyók a szemöldököd helyén? – Mutatott rájuk, erősen próbálva, hogy ne nevesse el magát.

– Már megbocsáss?

– Sajnálom, a szemöldökeit csak egy kissé... vaskosabbak az átlagnál. Az egész családom szemöldöke fele olyan méretű, mint a tiéd – nem tudta tovább visszatartani, a herceg hahotában tört ki.

Erre válaszként egy mérges és kissé sértett kifejezés kúszott Arthur arcára. – Ez természetes – morogta.

– Nem akartam bántani őket, mert egyediek és aranyosak, csak kissé viccesek – magyarázkodott Alfred, próbálva lehiggasztani magát, hogy ne bántsa meg jobban a másik férfit.

– Ja, persze. Bármi, amit mondasz, Uram. – Sóhajtott a mágus.

– Nem úgy tűnik, mintha hinnél nekem. És én már mondtam neked, hogy hagyd abba ezt a hercegezést.

– Ah, sajnálom, Uram. Hogyan kellene akkor hívjalak?

– A nevemen? – Felelt kissé összezavarodva a herceg. Mi máson hívják az emberek egymást?

– Oh, nos... akkor, Alfred? – Kérdezte óvatosan Arthur.

– Igen – nyugtázta boldogan bólintva a férfi. A herceg úgy érezte, hogy a mágus szájából ez valahogy máshogy hangzott, mint másoktól. Ez pedig tetszett neki.

Mivel Arthur számára úgy tűnt, hogy a herceg ezzel boldog volt, így ő is örült. S el is döntötte, hogy ezentúl majd a nevét fogja használni.

– És... megkérdezhetem, hogy mi volt rólam az első benyomásod? Mikor először megláttál, vagy amikor még csak hallottál arról, hogy idejövök, bármiféle háttértudás vagy tapasztalt nélkül.

Arthur magában tanakodott egy ideig. Lehet a herceggel őszinte? Majd úgy döntött, hogy elmondja az igazat. – Mikor hallottam, hogy egy új herceg érkezik a városba, kissé rezignált voltam, talán egy kissé kíváncsi, hogy lássam, te mit tudsz csinálni, amit az előző nem tudott.

– Nos, mivel csak azt tudom, hogy az apám volt a király a halála előtt, ezért muszáj rád támaszkodnom ezügyben. Tehát... lennél a jobb kezem? – Kérte meg a férfit, végre megtalálva ennek egy jó pillanatot.

– I-igen, ha engem szeretnél erre – válaszolt a mágus megilletődötten.

– Igen, ezért is kérdeztelek meg, mert szeretném, ha a jobb kezem lennél. –Mosolygott a herceg Arthurra. – És így, ha szeretnél, beköltözhetsz az egyik lakosztályba ezen az emeleten.

– Oh, az számomra lenne a megtiszteltetés, Ura- úgy értem, Alfred – hajtott fejet tiszteletteljesen a mágus.

– Én örülök, hogy vagy nekem, Arthie – hajtott fejet a herceg is.

Ezt Arthur nagyon hízelgőnek találta. – Köszönöm a finom vacsorát, de kezd késő lenni, így... azt hiszem, lassan most már mennem kellene.

– Oké, jó éjszakát, Arthie – állt fel azzal a szándékkal Alfred, hogy hazakísérje vendégét.

– Neked is, Uram – válaszolt a mágus, majd megfordult, hogy távozzon.

– Nem bánod, ha elkísérlek? –Kérdezte egy lágy mosollyal a herceg, odasétálva a férfi mellé.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem bánnám. – Villantott egy mosolyt a mágus a másikra.

– Látod? Ez sokkal barátságosabb, ha mosolyogsz – mutatott a herceg a varázsló mosolyára.

Ennek következtében a görbület eltűnt Arthur arcáról. – Ja, talán.

Alfred egy kissé elszomorodott, ahogy látta azt a mosolyt eltűnni. – Félsz a mosolygástól?

– Nem, természetesen nem félek tőle – válaszolt a mágus, talán egy kissé túl gyorsan is.

– Szóval akkor miért félsz tőle? – Kérdezte a herceg, felvonva egy szemöldökét.

– Nem félek tőle! – Kiáltotta Arthur.

– Akkor miért nem mosolyogsz? Annyira komolynak és elérhetetlennek tűnsz általában, de mikor mosolyogsz, akkor az sokkal barátságosabb. Még csak nevetni sem hallottalak soha... tudsz egyáltalán nevetni? – Kérdezte a férfi egy kissé szomorúan.

– Mindenki tud nevetni... – mondta tényszerűen Arthur, hogy elkerülje a másik férfi kérdését.

– És nevettél már valaha? Vagy ilyen savanyú voltál gyerekként is?

– Nem tudom, hogy savanyú voltam-e, ahogy azt te mondtad... De nevettem már néhányszor... – védte magát a mágus.

– Néhányszor?? – Nyikkant fel meglepetten, vagy még inkább feldúltan a herceg. S el is határozta magában, hogy ő, az igaz hős, segíteni fog ezen a szegény emberen, hogy szívből jövően mosolyogjon és nevessen.

– Igen. És meg is érkeztünk. – Mutatott a mágus a lakására. – Köszönöm szépen még egyszer, Alfred. És jó éjszakát.

– Jó éjszakát, Arthie – mosolygott rá a herceg a férfire, majd visszasétált a kastélyba.

A varázsló nézte, ahogy eltűnik a látóhatárból a herceg, majd bement a lakásába. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez tényleg egy nagyon kellemesen elköltött vacsora volt. Meglepően, a sok igazság-feltárásnak ellenére. Majd lefeküdt, s lassan elszenderedett, a herceggel az elméjében.

Alfred belemerült egy forró fürdőben, ahol el is nyomta az álom.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő nap Arthur korán ébredt, és megitta a napi teáját.

Alfred pedig csontvacogtatóan hideg vízben riadt fel, realizálva, hogy kizárta a testőreit. – Ha most nem kapok el egy náthát, akkor sohasem – vont vállat magának, majd megtörölközött, és felöltözött.

A mágus elöntötte, hogy készít néhány bájitalt, mert néhányból kifogyott, illetve mások friss növényeket igényeltek, ami pont kéznél volt az előző napi szedés miatt.

A herceg maga köré tekert egy pokrócot, arra az esetre, ha bármi történt volna, majd lesétált a tanácsterembe.

Mikor Arthur befejezte a folyékony orvosságokat, váltott olvasásra.

Egy csésze forró teával a kezében Alfred megnyitotta a tanácskozást, melynek keretein belül informálták őt a tanácsosai a királyság állapotáról.

Dél után, a varázsló realizálta, hogy aznap még nem is evett semmit, így eldöntötte, hogy a konyhába megy, hogy kérjen egy kis elemózsiát.

Miután a tanácskozás végre befejeződött, a herceg az étkezőbe igyekezett, feje közben meg majdnem felrobbant az információ-tengertől, melyet rázúdítottak. Újra elcsodálkozott azon, hogy vajon mégis ki tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy őt rakják a trónra.

Arthur az étkező előtti csarnokban futott össze Alfreddel. – Üdvözlet, Uram. – Hajtotta meg a fejét előtte, majd belépve a helyiségbe leült tőle nem messze.

– Jó reggelt – viszonozta a köszöntést robot módjára a herceg, észre sem véve, hogy mit mondott.

– Már nem reggel van – kuncogott fel a varázsló. – Kemény kezdés? Pedig egy hétig igazán kezelhetnék lazán a dolgokat számodra. – Mondta szórakozottan.

– Azt hiszem, őket erről nem informálták, ha engem kérdezel – sóhajtott mélyről jövően.

Erre a másik férfi újra felkuncogott. – Semmi probléma, Uram. Majd hozzá fogsz szokni.

– Ki gondolta azt, hogy remek ötlet engem, ismétlem, engem, egy tanulatlan parasztgyereket iderakni a trónra? – Kérdezte a herceg, reményvesztetten elnyúlva az asztalon.

– Te egy herceg vagy, nem valami paraszt... ugye? –Kérdezte a mágus, a végére már kissé elbizonytalanodva.

– Ez egy bonyolult dolog. Én magamat inkább parasztnak tartom, mint hercegnek – nézett rá Alfred a másik férfire.

– Ah, értem. Nos, mindenesetre, most neked kell lenned a hercegnek, a vezetőnknek. Ez a te örökséged –válaszolt Arthur komolyan. – És én ebben fogok neked segíteni.

– Fogsz? – Kérdezett vissza a nemes, csak, hogy biztos lehessen benne. Bár, így is megmelengette a szívét a dolog.

– Igen. Azért vagyok itt – nyugtatta meg a mágus.

– Még akkor is, ha ez a munkád, nagyon szépen köszönöm neked – mosolygott rá vissza a herceg, teljesen meghatódva.

– Nagyon szívesen – próbálta viszonozni a mosolyt a mágus.

Alfred felállt, és egyszerűen megölelte őt. Nem is gondolt rá, hogy ez nem egy illendő dolog, vagy hogy kínos, abban a pillanatban ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Arthur lemerevedett az érintésétől, annyira váratlanul érte, és egy pír kezdett formálódni az orcáin.

Erre csak még szorosabban ölelte a nemes a másik férfit. Nem érdekelte, hogy körülöttük összesúgnak, vagy hogy milyen bíráló pillantásokat zsebeltek be. Ebben a pillanatban ez jónak érződött neki, és nem akarta, hogy véget érjen.

– A-alfred... mit csinálsz? Mindenki minket bámul – nyögte ki Arthur.

– Tudom. Én csak megölellek téged, ahogy azt láthatod – mosolyodott el lágyan a kérdezett, továbbra sem engedve el a másikat.

– Oh, értem... – mondta a mágus, de valójában egyáltalán nem értette sem a cselekedeteit, sem a szándékait a hercegnek.

Mikor Alfred úgy érezte, hogy kezd kissé kínossá válni a dolog, egy széles vigyorral az arcán engedte el a másik férfit. – Na, milyen volt?

– Jó... felteszem – válaszolt Arthur, még mindig kissé a másik közelségének hatása alatt.

– Nem, ne feltételezz. Mondd el az igazat nekem, hogy miként éreztél – mondta megkomolyodva a herceg.

– Rendben volt, de nem vagyok hozzászokva az ilyen típusú intimitáshoz – vallotta be a mágus.

– Nos, majd hozzá fogsz szokni – kacsintott rá Alfred.

– Oh – vette tudomásul a tényt Arthur, ami, mint kiderült számára, közel sem taszította. Furcsa.

A herceg bólintott egyet, melyet egy tüsszentés szakított félbe.

– Nos akkor,... talán ehetnénk? – Indítványozta a varázsló, terelve a témát.

– Igen, ez nem egy elvetendő ötlet –értett egyet Alfred, leülve.

A mágus is helyet foglalt, nekikezdve az étkezésnek, mikor is újfent konstatálta, hogy rettenetesen éhes.

Alfred ahogy evett, észrevette, hogy Arthur nem ott ül, ahol kellene neki. De, eldöntötte, hogy majd később ezt megmondja neki, mert egyenlőre úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy napja nem evett, ezért nem akarta ezzel zavarni.

Mikor végre telinek érezte bendőjét a varázsló, ez magával hozott számára egy kellemes elégedettséget is.

– Következő alkalommal mellettem kell majd ülnöd, a jobb oldalamon – suttogta felé a herceg, ahogy kivitték a konyhába a tányérjaikat.

– Oh, rendben, Felsé- úgy értem, Alfred – válaszolt a mágus bólintva,

Erre egy vigyor volt a felelet a másik férfi részéről, mely gyerekességet egy szemforgatással reagált le Arthur.

A konyhában egy pillanatig Alfred küzdött a késztetéssel, hogy nekikezdjen elmosogatni a tányérját a cselédek helyett. Mikor végül is győzött, a kertbe indult, hogy kitisztítsa a fejét, és elmélkedhessen az első rendeletéről.

A mágus gyorsan követte a herceget, kitalálva, hogy egy kissé zaklatott lehet.

A nemes a hintaágy végén foglalt helyet, hogy maradjon a másiknak is, melyet az boldogan el is foglalt.

– Mi zavar téged? – Kérdezte finoman.

– Azon gondolkodom, hogy lépést tennék, mint herceg. Szeretnék kiadni egy rendeletet, tudod. Egy törvényt. Valamit. Akármit... – magyarázta Alfred. – Szeretnék életeket menteni – fordult a másik férfi felé, mélyen a szemeibe nézve.

– Ez remekül hangzik. Akkor mi itt a probléma?

– Nem tudom, mi kellene legyen benne. Félek attól, hogy ha egy rossz dolgot teszek, akkor az embereim ellenem fognak fordulni – fejtette ki a herceg.

– Ez egy lehetőség, tudod. De nem kell, hogy féljél. Jót fogsz majd tenni, mert arany szíved van, az őszinte szemeid elárulták ezt nekem.

– Szemekből is tudsz olvasni? – Kérdezte Alfred, újból feltöltődve izgalommal. Meg akarta kérdezni, de... Biztos volt abban, hogy a másik nem fog válaszolni.

– Én ezt nem mondanám... Csak elég emberrel találkoztam már, hogy le tudjak vonni következtetéseket.

– Értem... kevésbé izgalmas, de még így is figyelemre méltó.

– Köszönöm – válaszolt. – Tehát, akkor mit tervezel tenni?

– Tudom, hogy veszélyesen hangzik, de valamikor majd meg szeretném valósítani. Szeretnék egy rendes iskolát nyitni a mágusoknak és varázslóknak, illetve betiltani a boszorkány-üldözést. – Nézett mélyen a másik férfi szemeibe.

– Ez... egy nagyon jó ötlet, ha szabad megjegyeznem. Nos, a megvalósítás talán akadályoba fog ütközni, de én támogatni foglak – viszonozta a pillantást Arthur, s szinte elveszett azokban a kék íriszekben.

– Szeretném, hogyha messze Skóciában lenne, elrejtve a nem-varázsló közösségtől, így békében tanulhatnának. Nem akarom, hogy félniük kelljen a saját népüktől, csak azért mert egy kissé különbözőek – ecsetelte a nemes a részleteket.

– Ez elég kecsegtetően hangzik számomra. Majd kapcsolatba lépek a varázsló-társaimmal, hogy terjesszem az igét – ígérte meg a mágus.

– Köszönöm, igazán értékelem. Amikor kitalálom a részleteket, törvénybe foglalom – bólintott.

– Rendben, Alfred.

– És mik a te terveid? – Kérdezte hátradőlve a herceg.

– Mára már nincsenek terveim – ismerte be Arthur. – És neked?

– Nekem sincsenek – vont vállat Alfred, kissé remegve a hideg széltől, ami átsüvített közöttük.

– Fázol? – Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a mágusnak a remegés.

– Igen, talán. Nem volt jó ötlet elaludni a vízben, mint kiderült – nevetett idegesen a herceg, megvakarva a nyakát.

– Hogy mit csináltál? – Kérdezett vissza Arthur. Ez a buta herceg!

– Épp fürödtem, de emellett nagyon fáradt voltam, és véletlenül elaludtam a kádban – fejtette ki Alfred, egy kis ideges nevetéssel.

– Ah, értem. Kövess, Alfred. – Állt fel a mágus, majd elkezdett sétálni a lakása felé.

– Hm? Miért? – Kérdezte a herceg, de azért követte a másikat.

– Mert adni fogok neked egy bájitalt, hogy újra egészséges légy. A hosszan elhúzódó megfázás nem tesz jót az immunrendszerednek.

– Ez annyira nem rossz, egy szempillantás alatt el fog múlni. Hogy őszinte legyek, könnyedén kapok el megfázást, de sosem tart tovább két napnál, így nincs mi miatt aggódni – nyugtatgatta Alfred Arthurt.

– Nos ez lehet így van, de te az én felelősségem vagy – jelentette ki a mágus. – És én nem vagyok gondatlan ilyen dolgokban.

– Én sem vagyok gondatlan! Én csak hagyom az immunrendszeremet, hogy megvívja a saját csatáit – fonta karba a kezeit, pofát vágva a herceg.

– Ja, persze, mondj bármit, Jóuram – forgatta meg a szemeit a varázsló.

– Túl komoly vagy. Lazíts egy kicsit.

– Ez a kötelességem, hogy ilyen legyek.

– De ember, te tudsz varázstrükköket, meg minden, miért nem használod arra, hogy szórakoztasd magadat?

– Hogy szórakoztassam... magamat? Miért tennék én ilyet? – Kérdezett vissza Arthur, összezavarodva.

– Mert akkor boldogabb lennél.

– Talán, de én nem holmi bohóc vagyok, hanem egy megbecsült udvari varázsló – tartott ki az álláspontja mellett.

– Boldog vagy egyáltalán? – Kérdezte a herceg egy gyerekes arckifejezéssel.

– Felteszem – érkezett a válasz.

– Megint csak feltételezgetsz. Tehát nem vagy az. Mert ha az lennél, boldog, igazán boldog, akkor tudnád – nézett fel Alfred a tiszta égre.

– Talán igazad van – hagyta rá a másik férfi. – Most, idd meg ezt – nyomott a kezébe egy bájitalt.

– Ez csirkehúsleves? – Vette el a folyadékot, jól szemügyre véve elsőként.

– Természetesen nem.

– Mi ez a válasz? Tény, hogy a húsleves a legjobb orvosság egy megfázásra – adta vissza a herceg a bájitalt a mágusnak.

– Túl makacs vagy – jelentette ki Arthur. – Vagy csak nem bízol bennem.

– Ez nem arról szól, hogy bízok-e benned. Csak a bájitalokban nem... – felelte Alfred, végignézve az összes felsorakoztatott löttyön.

– Értem – sóhajtott a mágus. Érezte, hogy ez nem lesz könnyű menet.

– Nem tehetek erről, sajnálom – próbálta meggyőzni a herceg a másikat, hogy az nem az ő hibája... vagy... mégis az lenne?

– Nem probléma, meg tudom érteni, hogy miért nem fogadod el. A tudatlanságból fakadó félelem egy hatalmas erő.

– Igen, és lehetne esetleg egy kérdésem? – Mondta egy lépést téve a másik férfi felé.

– Persze – érkezett a válasz.

– Itt szolgáltál már mágusként, mikor az apám volt még a király? Hogy pontos legyek, tizenhat évvel és két hónappal ezelőtt?

– Igen, tizennyolc éve kezdtem el itt szolgálni – válaszolt Arthur a kérdésre. – Miért kérdezed?

Ah, gondolta Alfred, akkor még kezdő volt. – Én nem voltam itt, mikor a dolog történt, de arról informáltak, hogy az apám rendelt egy bájitalt megfázásra.

– Igen, és ez miért is fontos? – Firtatta összezavarodva Arthur.

– A bájital tulajdonképpen hibás volt. Tudod, ő oda akarta adni nekem, az első megfázásomra, de a nagymamám megkóstolta előttem, ahogy tette ezt mindennel. Néhány nappal később, fájdalmak közt halt meg – magyarázta a herceg, megfordulva, hogy a hátát mutassa a mágusnak.

– Mi a fészkes fene – mondta ki hangosan Arthur, akaratlanul is.

– Nem hibáztatlak, balesetek történnek, de nem akarok semmilyen bájitalt sem inni – mondta Alfred.

– Ah, értem. – Szóval Arthurt hibáztatta. Szép kezdés, feddte meg magát a mágus.

– És van még egy kérdés, amit szeretnék feltenni – mondta a herceg félénken. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg a másik el fogja utasítani, de kockázat nélkül nincs nyereség.

– Mit szeretnél kérdezni? – Nézett fel a mágus a másik férfire. Döbbenten konstatálta, hogy az... ijedtnek tűnik. Furcsa.

– Lennél oly kedves... hogy esetleg... megtanítanál varázsolni? – Fordult teljes testtel a másik felé a herceg, bevetve a legjobb kölyökkutya imitációját.

– Hogy varázslatot tanítsak... neked? – Ez meglepte Arthurt. Elvégre miért is akarna megtanulni, és mit is pontosan? – És mit akarsz tudni... már ha tanítanálak?

– Mindent – válaszolt Alfred csillogó szemekkel. – Kivéve a bájitalokat.

– Nos... talán valami egyszerű ráolvasást megtaníthatok...

– De az nem unalmas? – Kérdezte a herceg.

– Ha nem akarsz tanulni... nekem oké.

– Én nem ezt mondtam!

– Akkor ne légy mohó – mondta neki a mágus. – Ha meg tudsz csinálni pár egyszerűbb dolgot, akkor majd lehet, hogy elgondolkozom azon, hogy tanítsak neked valami nehezebbet és izgalmasabbat.

– A legjobbat fogom nyújtani! – Válaszolt magabiztosan a herceg.

– Rendben. Ismételd utánam: Ghrath Slafa – parancsolta Arthur.

– Gra szafa? – Próbálta mondani Alfred.

– Nem, mondd több h-val.

– Ghrhah szhafh – tette a nemes, ahogy kérte a mágus.

– Ezúttal jobb volt. Most, mondd ki úgy, hogy közben kinyúlsz valamiért.

Alfred kinyúlt egy, a mellette lévő asztalon fekvő könyv felé, majd kimondta a varázsigét. – Ghrath Slafa.

A könyv a kezébe repült. – Szép munka.

– HŰHA – kezdett majdnem egy győzelmi táncba a herceg, kezében a könyvvel. Melyet Arthur csak egy kis kuncogással jutalmazott.

– Ne nevess – pillantott rá a herceg, összeszedve magát.

– Sosem tenném.

– Majd fogod – nézett rá összeszűkült szemekkel a nemes. – Meg foglak nevettetni.

– Ja, persze – forgatta meg a szemeit a mágus.

– Nem, én komolyan mondom – mondta a herceg, kinyújtva a kezét a férfi felé, majd kimondta a varázsszavakat. Ennek következtében Arthur Alfred karjaiba repült.

A herceg egy vigyorral tartotta a másik férfit a kezei között. – Ez egy igen hasznos kis varázslat.

– I-igen... az – bámult fel rá a mágus.

Alfred rámosolygott, a zöld szemekbe bámulva.

Arthurt pedig magába szippantották azok a valótlanul kék szemek.

A herceg azt vette észre magán, hogy egyre közelebb és közelebb hajolt a másik férfihez.

A mágus pedig, ahogy megérezte a lehetetlen közelséget, megkísérelt elhajolni előle.

– Hova próbálsz menni? – Kérdezte vigyorogva a nemes.

– É-én... mi túl közel vagyunk egymáshoz – dadogta ki a mágus.

– Talán zavar ez téged?

– Nem vagyok hozzászokva ilyen intimitáshoz – érkezett a felelet.

– Igen, ezt már mondtad – bólintott a herceg. – De mindent el kell kezdeni valahol – vigyorodott el, majd bezárta a távolságot maguk között, egy csókban.

Arthur szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy a másik puha ajkai az övét kényeztették.

Alfred közelebbhúzta magához a mágust, szorosan tartva, nem engedve, hogy az ellökhesse őt, ahogy a nyelvét is átcsúsztatta a férfi szájába.

Arthur szorítása elernyed a másik férfi ingén, ahogy belenyögött az érzésbe, amint a herceg felfedezte a száját a nyelvével.

Erre a nemes csak belemosolygott a csókba, ahogy hallotta azt a hangocskát.

A varázsló nem sokkal később teljesen kifogyott a levegőből, így a herceg elhúzódott, ahogy ezt észrevette. – Milyen volt?

– Hirtelen... nagyon hirtelen... – Arthur még mindig egy kissé sokkolt volt, hogy a herceg tényleg megcsókolta őt... Őt! És nem akárki... hanem a Herceg! Azt latolgatta, hogy vajon most már elájulhat-e?

– Megleptelek, igaz-e? – Vigyorodott el Alfred, még mindig erősen tartva a másik férfit, mert úgy érezte, hogyha nem tenné, azt talán összerogyna.

– I-igen – értett egyet a mágus. Rádőlt a herceg vállára.

– És, a csók hirtelensége mellett... milyen volt? – Próbálkozott újra.

– Mámorító...

– Örülök, hogy ezt hallom. Ez volt neked az első? Vagy volt már valaha kiszemelted, esetleg szerelmed?

– Milyen fajta kérdés ez? Persze, hogy volt kiszemeltem és szeretőm ezelőtt! – Védte magát a mágus hevesen, csak, hogy takargassa az igazságot, hogy a herceg volt neki az első.

– Tényleg? És találkozhatok vele? Vagy talán ő a törzsben volt? Milyen volt? – Kérdezte a herceg, talán kissé túlzott lelkesedéssel.

– Nem, nem találkozhatsz vele – érkezett a válasz.

– Eeeh? Miért nem? – Nyavalygott Alfred.

– Mert... – gyorsan gondolkodott valami elfogadható hazugságon Arthur – ... mert már meghalt.

– Aw, sajnálom, nem tudtam – szégyellte el magát jól a herceg. Nem kellett volna felhoznia a dolgot, gondolta magában.

– N-nem probléma – nyugtatta meg őt a mágus.

– Biztos?

– Persze – bólintott Arthur.

– Akkor jó. És még egy: ő több volt, mint egy kiszemelt? Jártatok? Vagy le is feküdtetek egymással? – Kérdezte egy felületes vigyorral a herceg.

– Öh... nos... – mondta a mágus. – Jártunk. – Remélte, hogy ez nem hangzott kérdésként.

– És, hogy feltegyem az utolsó kérdésem: még mindig szűz vagy?

– Ez... túl indiszkrét... – nézett félre Arthur, elpirulva.

– Tudom – nézett rá továbbra is Alfred, próbálva nem elolvadni attól az édes pirulástól.

– Akkor nem kérdezz ilyen dolgokat...

– Miért ne? Te is szabadon kérdezhetsz tőlem ilyen dolgokat – felelt ártatlanul a herceg.

– D-de... Alfred...

– Igen, Arthie?

– Én... én szűz vagyok – nyögte ki a mágus, most már eszelősen elvörösödve. – Most már boldog vagy?

– Még mindig az vagy? – Kérdezte sokkoltan a herceg. Ő úgy hitte... hogy legalább... az ő korában...

– Épp az előbb mondtam.

– De... hogyan? Egy jóképű ember vagy, sármmal, stílussal, illedelmes vagy, és gyönyörű a mosolyod... hogyan?

Arthur csak elképedve bámult a másik férfira. Az... tényleg épp most zúdított rá egy rakat bókot? Most már tényleg elájul, döntötte el. – Én... öh... mi? – Kérdezte, roppant intelligensen.

– Ahogy mondtam. A falumban az ilyen fiúk voltak a legnépszerűbbek – magyarázta Alfred. – Mondjuk közülük egyiknek sem volt annyi jó tulajdonsága, mint neked... – motyogta a végét az orra alatt, remélve, hogy a másik nem hallja meg.

– De... én nem vagyok népszerű... – ejtette lassan a hangzókat a mágus, még mindig hitetlenkedve.

– Tudom, és ez az amit nem nagyon értek... talán az oka a varázslókkal szembeni diszkrimináció? Remélem, hogy a törvényem után, majd találkozni fogsz életed szerelmével, és akkor majd élhettek együtt egy boldog életet – mosolygott a férfira a herceg bátorítóan.

– Köszönöm – olvadozott a mágus, ahogy látta azt a meleg mosolyt.

– Ez csak természetes. Mindenki megérdemli, hogy boldog legyen, és békés életet élhessen – mondta a herceg.

– Igen, ez elég idillinek hangzik – értett egyet Arthur.

– Én tele vagyok idillel – vigyorgott rá Alfred.

– Ez így van. A meleg mosolyod... a gyönyörű szemeid...

– Hm? Ennyire gyönyörű? – Kérdezett vissza a herceg, meglepődve azon, hogy mit mondott a másik.

– Igen, lélegzetelállító – felelte a mágus.

– Köszönöm, Arthie. De a tiéd is legalább annyira elbűvölő.

– Köszönöm, Alfred – pirult el újra.

– És szeretem az elpirulásodat is – kacsintott rá a herceg a mágusra.

Arthur az arca elé rakta a kezeit, hogy eltakarja a vörösségét. – Köszi.

Alfred elhúzta onnan a férfi kezeit. – Csak ne rejtsd el.

– O-oké...

– Próbáltad már valaha a kávét? – Kérdezte hirtelen a herceg.

– Egyszer, de inkább teát iszom.

– Mi ennyire különleges a teában?

– Ezt... nem tudom elmagyarázni... a tea... egyszerűen csak...csodálatos.

– Én összesen csak egyszer próbáltam, de egyáltalán semmilyen íze nem volt – vonta meg a vállát Alfred.

– Hogy mi? Ez miképpen lehetséges?

– Nem tudom... talán mert a nagymamám csinálta, aki majdnem vak volt? – Vont vállat ismételten a herceg.

– Valószínűleg... de a tea... tudod, ez egy művészet.

– Valóban? Hasonlóan a mágiához? – Találgatott a nemes.

– Igen! Most pedig, csinálni fogok neked egy bögrével, hogy bebizonyítsam – mondta a mágus, és felállt büszkén.

– Hogyha szeretnéd – mosolyodott el lágyan a másik férfi lelkesedésén.

Arthur elmormolt pár szót, majd a semmiből feltűnő felforralt vízbe belerakta a kedvenc tealevelét.

Ezt Alfred közben figyelmesen nézte.

Miután a mágus kellően kiázottnak tekintette, belerakott még egy kis cukrot is, és egy, a szeme sarkából a hercegre vetett pillantást követően, még több cukrot, megkeverte, majd odanyújtotta a férfinek a kész italt.

Alfred gyorsan elvette tőle, és belekortyolt. Miután a nedű találkozott a nyelvével, a szemei felcsillantak. – Ez fantasztikus! És forró.

– Természetesen! Annak kell lennie. – Mosolygott rá a varázsló büszkén.

– Ez tényleg csodálatos! – A herceg nem tudott betelni a tea ivásával.

Arthur melle dagadt a büszkeségtől mostanra, ahogy nézte a másik férfit.

– K-kapthatok még egy csészével? – Kérdezte félénken Alfred, de egyszerűen nem tudott betelni az itallal.

– Természetesen! – Készített neki még egy csészényivel a mágus.

– Köszönöm! – Itta ki gyorsan a csésze tartalmát, nem is törődve a forróságával a herceg.

– Nagyon szívesen.

– És az emberek itt tényleg minden nap isznak ilyet?

– Igen – érkezett a válasz.

– Hihetetlen.

– Miért?

– Hogy maradhattam ki ebből a hagyományból?

– Nem tudom. Hogy?

– Nem tudom, ahogy majdnem mindentől elszigetelve nőttem fel, annak vannak bizonyos hatásai – rázta le magáról a dolgot Alfred, akaratlanul is elmosogatva maga után.

– Ja... – Nézte szomorúan őt Arthur.

– Most miért vagy szomorú? – Kérdezte a herceg, nem is bízva a szemeiben, mert most tényleg a mágus volt szomorú az ő neveltetése miatt?

– Én csak sajnállak téged... Sajnálom – kért elnézést Arthur.

– De nem kell így érezned. Legalább nem egy arrogáns, elkényeztetett hercegnek neveltek fel, aki úgy parancsolja körbe az embereket, és mindent magától értetődőnek vesz, hogy az neki biztosan jár.

– Legalább... igen, ebben az értelemben nem rossz, de... akkor is, lehetett volna jobb életed és gyermekkorod.

– Hé, ne aggódj, remek gyerekkorom volt. Megtanultam, hogy tiszteljem a természetet. Tudom, hogy nem tudok semmit sem a világról, de a tapasztalat a legjobb tanár – nézett Arthurra Alfred.

– Igazad van – nézett ki az ablakon a mágus. Kint már sötét volt. – Kezd késő lenni, Uram. Visszakísérjelek a szobádba?

– Itt is kellemesen érzem magam, de köszi – vont vállat egy kis mosollyal a herceg.

– Te... szeretnél itt maradni? – Kérdezte Arthur hitetlenkedve.

– Már ha nem zavarlak – bólintott Alfred. Ez ennyire furcsa lenne vajon, keresztezte a kérdés a herceg elméjét.

– Nem, nem zavarnál, Alfred. Csak akkor szereznem kell neked egy ágyat.

– A föld is rendben van, nem kell, hogy fáradj – mondta a herceg, hisz azt mégse említhette, hogy számára Arthur ágyának megosztása sem volt egy taszító gondolat.

– Nem, én hamarabb aludnék a földön, mint hogy téged engedjelek ezt tenni, de... tudod, jó okkal vagyok én egy varázsló – vigyorodott el huncutul a mágus.

– De annyi mágiát használtál már ma... vagy a használata határtalan?

– Nem határtalan... de egy meglehetősen nagy mennyiséget használhatok belőle – válaszolt Arthur, ahogy gyorsan felvázolt egy kört a padlóra, majd megidézett egy ágyat. – Ez jó lesz? – Kérdezte Alfredtől.

– Tökéletes –mosolyodott el a herceg, kissé megrázva a fejét. – Úgy látom te is elég makacs vagy – ült le az ágyra.

– Makacs? Miért gondolod, hogy makacs vagyok? – Kérdezte a mágus összezavarodottan.

– Talán nem vagy az? – Firtatta a nemes, egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

– Nos, talán, de miért mondtad ezt épp most?

– Azt mondtam, hogy nem kell ágy... de annak ellenére, amit én mondtam, te fogtad magad, és beszereztél egyet – mutatott a bizonyítékra a herceg. – Ez nekem bőven elég bizonyíték a makacsságodra.

– Oh... nos... igaz – kuncogott fel a mágus.

Alfred feldobódott, hogy hallhatta egy pillanatra a másik nevetését, immáron nem is első alkalommal. Ez már határozottan haladásnak számított.

– Most... akkor jó éjszakát. Fáradt vagyok... – ásított Arthur.

– Nem fogunk egymásnak vicces esti meséket mondani? – Kérdezte kissé szomorúan Alfred.

– Öh... nem? Úgy gondoltam, hogy aludnánk.

– Oh... Akkor szép álmokat, Arthie – mondta egy erőltetett mosollyal a herceg, majd lefeküdt és becsukta a szemeit.

– Neked is – feküdt le a mágus, majd egy pillanat múlva már el is szenderedett.

Alfred ezzel ellentétben képtelen volt elaludni még néhány óráig. Csak Arthur járt a nyughatatlan fejében.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur korán ébredt fel, így gyorsan elkészített egy bödön teát, meg egy szimpla reggelit. Ezek után pedig felébresztette Alfredet.

– Ébren vagyok... csak egy percet adj... – mormogta a herceg, még mindig félálomban.

– Ahogy gondolod, hercegem... – mosolygott rá a mágus a férfi alvó alakjára. – De, a reggeli készen van... és, emellett a teád ki fog hűlni, hogyha nem sietsz...

Ezt hallva Alfred szemei egy pillanat alatt kipattantak, majd ki is ugrott az ágyból. – Azt hallottam, hogy tea.

– Jól hallottad. Gyere ide – mutatott a maga mellett lévő székre a varázsló.

A herceg oda is ment, leült, majd végignézett az asztalon.

– Jó étvágyat – mondta Arthur, majd enni kezdett.

– Neked is – biccentett Alfred, ugyanezt téve.

A mágus töltött teát a hercegnek, aki elvette a csészét, majd gyorsan fel is hörpintette azt. – Köszönöm!

Eközben Arthur magának is töltött, s elkezdte iszogatni.

– Hogyan készíted a legegyszerűbb ételeket is ilyen ízletesre? – Kérdezte ámuldozva a herceg.

– Könnyen. Egy bájitalmester vagyok.

– Igaz... és milyen hátrányai vannak a mágus-létnek? Már ugye a máglyahalálon kívül.

– Az a sok magolás, és a folytonos tanulás. Aki nem szereti az ilyesmit, annak nagyon kemény lehet a varázslóskodás.

– De te szereted a könyveket, meg tanulni belőlük? – Tippelt a herceg.

– Igen, szeretem.

– Érdekes – dőlt hátra a székén Alfred.

– Te szeretsz tanulni?

– Igen, de nem könyvekből, mert... – állt meg a mondat közepén, ahogy észrevette, hogy a tányérján még mindig maradt étel.

– Mert? – Nógatta a mágus.

– Én... – sóhajtott egyet a herceg, mielőtt folytatta. – Nekem sohasem tanították meg, hogyan kell olvasni.

– HOGY MI? – Háborodott fel azonnal Arthur. – Ez megbocsáthatatlan!

– Ez miért olyan nagy dolog? Csak a vallási vezetők és a hivatalnokok tudnak olvasni amúgy is – vont vállat Alfred.

– De... te is egyfajta hivatalnok vagy... mert te vagy a kicseszett herceg, az Istennő szerelmére – köpte mérgesen a herceg nevelője felé a mágus. – Akkor majd én megtanítalak.

– Mi? Nem, igazán nem kell, teljesen jól megvagyok nélküle – nevetett idegesen Alfred, megvakarva a nyakát.

– Meg a nagy fészkes fenét vagy el nélküle – forgatta meg a szemeit Arthur. – De az is igaz, hogy én nem vagyok egy türelmes tanár, így mágiával fogom csinálni, jó?

– Mégis hogyan tudnád mágiával megcsinálni ezt? – Kérdezte a herceg. Mondjuk nem mintha azt tudta volna, hogy kell valakit mágia nélkül tanítani...

– Be fogom ültetni az elmédbe a tudást, ilyen egyszerű. Ez talán igényel majd egy kis csókot, már ha nem bánod – pirult bele mondandójának végébe a mágus.

Ezt hallva a herceg elméjét keresztezte egy kósza gondolat, miszerint ilyen áron ő szívesen tanulna meg akármit. – Tudod, hogy nem bánom – Vigyorgott a mágusra a férfi.

– R-rendben akkor... most meg is teszem – mondta Arthur, majd egy rigmust kezdett recitálni, és lepecsételte egy csókkal. Ahogy elhúzódott, fel is nézett a hercegre. – Most már tudsz?

– Nem érzek semmilyen változást – vont vállat Alfred, majd körbenézett, hogy találjon valami olvasnivalót.

– Majd fogsz – biggyesztett az orra alá egy kis szöveget a sárkányokról a mágus.

A herceg elvette a könyvet, és olvasni kezdte. Nem is fogta fel, hogy megértette, hogy mi volt odaírva az oldalra. – Hűha, ha ezek ennyire fantasztikusak, akkor miért nem léteznek? – Kérdezte, csak, hogy realizálja, mit tett egy pillanattal ezelőtt. Eltátotta a száját. – Tudok olvasni!

– Mondtam, hogy ez majd beválik – mosolyodott el büszkén a mágus.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – Kiáltotta Alfred, szorosan magához ölelve a másik férfit.

– Szívesen – mocorgott egy kicsit a kezei közt a mágus, majd végül engedte, hogy a másik csak tartsa.

– Eddig nem is tudtam, hogy erre szükségem volt.

– Nos akkor örülök, hogy boldog vagy – mosolygott rá a mágus.

Ezt egy bólintással nyugtázta a herceg, de próbálta közben az eszébe vésni minden négyzetcentiméterét a férfi mosolygó arcának, amíg még lehetősége volt rá.

– Most pedig, van valami kötelezettséged a mai napra?

– Nem, csupán azt terveztem, hogy végre leírom az első törvényem.

– Rendben, akkor elkísérlek a tanácsszobához – ajánlotta Arthur.

– Köszönöm – válaszolta Alfred, felállva a székről.

– Ez csak természetes. Végül is, én vagyok a jobb kezed.

– Ami, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az eddigi legjobb döntésem volt.

– Természetesen – húzta ki magát a mágus.

– Örülök, hogy emiatt boldognak tűnsz.

– Én is – érkezett a válasz. – És már meg is érkeztünk – mutatott egy helyiség felé Arthur.

– Köszönöm még egyszer, hogy elkísértél – mosolygott rá a herceg, kissé fejet hajtva.

– Szívesen, Hercegem – viszonozta a főhajtást a mágus is, majd megfordult, hogy távozzon.

Alfred csak nézte, ahogy eltűnik, majd belépett a terembe.

Arthur egy beteg ember szállás felé vette az útját, hogy meggyógyítsa.

A herceg egy csésze teát szürcsölgetett a tanácsteremben, amíg a törvényén dolgozgatott boldogan.

A mágus még néhány emberen segített, majd a végén a lakásába ment.

Miután Alfred kész volt, visszatért a lakosztályába. Az is az eszébe ötlött, hogy az mind szép és jó, hogy neki van egy törvénytervezete egy papírkán, lefirkantva a rettenetes kézírásával, de... ezt vajon hogyan fogja elterjeszteni a népe között?

Arthur nekikezdett egy könyvek melyet nemrég kapott bagolypostán.

A herceg kissé szégyenlősen állt fel, s indult a mágus lakrésze felé.

Arthur egy kopogtatást hallott az ajtaján, így odasétálva kinyitotta azt. – Mi az...? – Majd ahogy felnézve a herceget pillantotta meg, változtatott a hozzáállásán. – Úgy értem, hogyan segíthetek neked, Alfred?

A nemes csak felkuncogott ezen az üdvözlésen, mely sikeresen űzte el az idegességét. – Én... nekem szükségem van a segítségedre – pirult el kissé, míg megmutatta neki a papírt, majd szorosan összezárva szemeit, elfordította az arcát, várva az ítéletre.

– Ah, a rendelet – gyorsan átfutotta. – Elég jónak tűnik – bókolt. – Miben is kell a segítségem?

–El tudtad olvasni? – Kérdezte meglepetten a herceg.

– Természetesen. Olvastam már rondább kézírást is ezelőtt. Tehát? Hol szükséges ehhez a segítségem?

– Én... nem nagyon tudom mit tegyek, vagy hogy miképpen terjesszem el... – ismerte be Alfred.

– Ah, talán akkor el kellene küldenem a varázsló-társaimnak. Ez hogy hangzik számodra?

– Jó ötlet. De a nem-varázslókat is informálni kellene.

– Akkor mondd el a tanácsadódnak vagy írnokodnak – ajánlotta Arthur.

– Nekem van olyan? – Tátotta el a száját Alfred.

– Egy egész tanácsod van... és még csak nem is tudsz róla? – Ütközött meg a szavait hallva a mágus. Oh, édes Merlin, ez a férfi... – A tanácsod legalább négy tanácsadóból és bizalmasból áll, akik mind több, mint szívesen segítenek téged bármikor, mikor beleütközöl bármiféle problémába a jog és törvények területén – magyarázta Arthur, nagyot sóhajtva.

– Hűha... – a herceg úgy érezte, hogy az álla a földön koppant. Miért nem tudott erről korábban? – Ez... rengeteg ember.

– Valóban. Nem várják el tőled, hogy mindent te csinálj meg. Ha jól használod ki a forrásaidat, akkor úgy is nagyszerű munkát végezhetsz, hogy tulajdonképpen alig csináltál valamit ténylegesen.

– Ez érdekes. Köszönöm, hogy ezt megosztottad velem.

– Szívesen – érkezett a válasz.

– Akkor tudnál adni egy másolatot a varázsló barátaidnak, és elmondani nekik, hogy osszák meg mindenkivel, aki ismernek? – Adta oda neki a papírt a férfi.

– Igen. De meg kellene tartanod az eredetit. Lemásolom – mondta a mágus, a papír felé nyújtva a kezét. Egy gyors varázslattal készített pár másolatot. – Most pedig akár mehetsz is.

– Oh, köszönöm – pislogott párat a herceg, úgy gondolva, hogy valami belemehetett a szemébe.

– Nem probléma – fordult meg Arthur, hogy rákösse a papírokat a postabaglyára.

– Az.... az egy igazi bagoly? – Kérdezte csillogó szemekkel Alfred. Nem is akart hinni a szemeinek.

– Természetesen igazi bagoly a kislány. Ne légy goromba – dorgálta meg a férfit a mágus. Majd megpaskolta a baglyát, és odaadta neki a másolatokat. – Kérlek vidd el ezeket Norge-nak, ő meg majd adja a további utasításokat.

– Kislány? Norge? Fantázia-neveket használtok egymásnak? – Nem tudta abbahagyni a vigyorgást a herceg.

– Igen. Talán valami problémád van vele? – Fordult felé a mágus. – Nincs jobb dolgod, mint kémkedni utánam, ahogy a sajátomat végzem?

– Nem, semmi jobb nincs. És emellett, én ezt azért nem mondanám kémkedésnek, mivel te engedtél be a lakásodba – vonta meg a vállát ártatlanul Alfred.

– Ah, persze. Elnézésem, Uram – hajolt meg előtte Arthur.

– Nem, semmi baj. De véleményem szerint, felfedezni az ismeretlent roppant izgalmas – hajolt közelebb egy vigyorral a herceg.

– Azt mondod, ismeretlen? – Kérdezte a mágus.

– Igen, az ismeretlen. – Vigyorgott a férfira. – Mi mást csinálnék itt azután, hogy mindent elrendeztem veled?

– Igaz. Szóval, mit szeretnél tudni?

– Majdnem mindent.

– Ez nem egy túl pontos válasz.

– De szerintem az. Minden lehetséges részletet tudni akarok.

– Miről? A mágiáról? Baglyokról? A barátaimról? Netán rólam?

– Rólad – suttogta a herceg.

– R-rólam...? Miért?

– Hmmm, csak mert – vont vállat Alfred, hogy úgy tűnjön semmiség a dolog, a hevesen dobogó szíve ellenére.

– Ah... – a mágus továbbra sem tudta kibogozni a herceg szándékait.

– Játsszunk egy játékot, rendben? – Ült le a földre a herceg.

– Milyen fajta játékot? – Kérdezte, szintén leülve Arthur.

– Én kérdezek tőle valamit, amire őszintén kell válaszolnod, és aztán meg te kérdezel tőlem egy kérdést. Rám is ugyanazok a szabályok vonatkoznak, természetesen.

– Rendben... – egyezett bele a mágus.

– Kezdheted.

– Mi a kedvenc színed?

– Nem hiszem, hogy lenne. De nagyon szeretem a szemeid színét – ismerte be a nemes.

– Oh... te jössz.

– Hány éves vagy?

– Harmincnégy éves vagyok.

– Oh... most te következel.

–Te hány éves vagy? – kérdezett vissza Arthur.

– Nemsokára töltöm a huszat – vakarta meg a tarkóját a herceg.

– Értem. Megint te jössz.

– Nos, lássuk csak... ha visszamehetnél az időben, mit változtatnál az életedben?

– Semmit – jelentette ki magabiztosan és büszkén a mágus.

– Tényleg? De azt mondtad, hogy megbántad, hogy otthagytad a törzsed – mondta értetlenül Alfred.

– De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tenném meg újra.

– De miért tennéd meg újra?

–Mert élvezem az itteni munkámat. Most már ez az igazi otthonom – vallotta be Arthur. – Most peig, mi a legnagyobb félelmed?

– Hogy újra elvesztem azokat, akiket szeretek. Nézni a halálukat, miközben semmit sem teszek – mondta a herceg, könnyeit próbálva visszafojtani.

– Megértem. Te jössz.

– Mi az, amit a legnagyszerűbb eredményednek gondolsz?

– Ez egy nehéz kérdés... Nem hiszem, hogy van bármi ilyesmim. Úgy értem, persze, tettem nagyszerű dolgokat, mint mágus, meg hasonló... de semmi olyat, mely annyira kiváló lett volna.

– Értem. Nos, remélem egy nap, majd csinálsz valami olyat, amire évek múltán is büszkén emlékezel.

– Én is... – sóhajtott fel. – Akkor... van szeretőd vagy jegyesed?

– Ilyen hamar az életemben? Nem, nincsen.

– De a nemesség körében, az embereket hamar kiházasítják. Úgy gondoltam, hogy már tudod, hogy ki lesz a királynőd.

– Még nem informáltak engem királynőről... – mondta meglepően csendesen Alfred.

– Oh, értem. Akkor remélem nem érdekből kell majd megházasodnod. Valamelyik hercegnő igen szerencsés lesz majd egy nap, hogy megkap téged.

– Én is remélem – bólintott inkább udvariasságból, mint egyetértésben a herceg.

– Most te jössz – emlékeztette a mágus a férfit.

– Ez a lány... akivel randiztál... ő milyen volt?

– Eh... egy itteni cseléd volt... barna hajjal és kedves személyiséggel – rögtönzött Arthur.

– Ah, értem – szomorodott el egy kissé a herceg. Tehát akkor a barna hajúak a típusai, lamentált.

– Mi a kedvenc tevékenységed?

– A földeken dolgozni. Főleg az állatokkal való foglalatoskodás – válaszolt egyből felvidulva Alfred.

– Oh – ez nagyon nem volt herceges. – Te jössz.

– Mit preferálsz? Malac vagy tehén?

– A tehenek aranyosabbak.

– Aranyosabbak? – Ezen kuncognia kellett. Sose hallotta még, hogy valaki ilyen érvvel támassza alá a kijelentését.

– Igen, aranyosabbak. És te mit utálsz a legjobban?

– Azokat az embereket, akik csak magukra gondolnak, tiszteletlenül bánva másokkal – válaszolt egyszerűen.

– Értem... ez tényleg egy igen rossz tulajdonság egy emberben.

– Igen, én is így gondolom,... ahogy azt láthatod.

– Tehát, mi a te kérdésed?

– Oh, tényleg. A napos vagy esős napokat szereted?

– Mindkettőt, hogy őszinte legyek – érkezett a felelet.

– De melyiket preferálod? Muszáj választanod az egyiket.

– Akkor az esős napokat választom.

– Köszi. Te jössz.

– Mi a kedvenc ruhadarabod?

– Hm... a nadrágtartó.

– Értem... te jössz most.

– Mi a kedvenc varázstrükköd?

– Trükk? Az, amivel fel tudok fényesíteni bármilyen hétköznapi dolgot... Ez most tudom, hogy nagyon snasszul hangzik, de látva.. mágikus. Igazán.

– Akkor meg tudod nekem mutatni? – Kérdezte felvillanyozódva Alfred.

– Igen. – Elmotyogott pár szót Arthur és a vázában levő virágok világítani kezdtek.

– Hűha – csodálta a herceg, a váza körül ugrálva, mint holmi idióta.

– Észvesztő, tudom – vigyorodott el a mágus a férfi bolondozós boldogságán.

– Valóban az – bólintott Alfred, magával hozva a vázát, ahogy vissza leült a földre.

– Tehát... van házikedvenced?

– Nos... gondolom? Úgy értem, személyesen nincs, és nem is volt, de a farmon élő állatokat a saját kedvenceimnek tekintem. – Válaszolt kissé bizonytalanul.

– Ez érthető.

– Akkor... mi a kedvenc ételed?

– Tea.

– De a tea nem étel – kuncogott a herceg.

– Nekem... az.

– Oké-oké, te jössz – legyintett.

– Nincs több kérdésem.

– Tényleg? Semmi olyan nincs, amit szeretnél tudni rólam? – Szomorodott el egy kissé Alfred.

– Képtelen vagyok több kérdést kigondolni, sajnálom – szégyenkezett kicsit Arthur, ahogy látta a másik férfi megbántott arckifejezését.

– Rendben van, bármikor máskor is játszhatjuk ezt a játékod, ha szeretnéd – mosolygott a mágusra a herceg kissé erőltetetten. Hogyan is gondolhatta, hogy ugyanazokat az érzéseket táplálja irányába, mint amit ő a másik felé?

– Oké, Alfred – válaszolt kissé megnyugodva Arthur.

– Akkor én megyek is – állt fel, majd az asztalra rakva a vázát, távozott is.

– Viszlát, Uram – integetett utána a mágus.

Alfred próbált nem elszaladni a lakásból kínjában. Mit is gondolt?

Arthur hosszan nézett a férfi után. Vajon mi volt a szándéka?

Mikor a herceg felért a lakosztályába, vett egy hideg zuhanyt, hogy lehűtse forrongó testét, és minden kényelmetlenséget.

A mágus felállt, ivott egy csésze teát, majd lefeküdt aludni.

Miután késznek érezte magát, a nemes pizsamába bújt, és az ágyába mászott.

Arthur Alfredre és a kérdéseire gondolt, mielőtt az álom a szemére szállt.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred reggel egészen könnyedén ébredt fel.

Arthur viszont későn kelt, így sietett az étkezőbe, hogy még elérje a reggelit.

A herceg meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy udvari mágusa nem jelent meg a nap első étkezésén. Miután befejezte a sajátját, útját a tanácsa felé vette.

A varázsló szomorúan konstatálta odaérve, hogy a reggelit elszalasztotta. Ezért éhesen battyogott haza, majd olvasni kezdett helyette.

Az embereivel karöltve gyorsan végső formájába öntötték a törvényét, így Alfred boldogan ment vissza a lakosztályába.

A baglya visszaért, így Arthur finoman megcirógatta.

Az új képességével magához hívott egy könyvet a nemes, majd elkezdte olvasni.

A mágus gyakorolta az új könyvéből tanult varázslatokat.

A herceg a szobájába rendelte az ebédjét, hogy ne kelljen találkoznia Arthurral.

Mielőtt a mágus észrevette volna, már jócskán délután volt.

Alfred korán nyugovóra tért, mikor úgy érezte, mintha szemei ki akarnának esni helyükről.

Arthur is lefeküdt, majd álomba szenderedett.

Másnak reggel a herceg későn ébredt fel, és nem is akart kikelni az ágyából.

A mágus korán virradt fel, megitta szokásos teáját, majd az erdúőbe ment, hogy gyűjtsön néhány növényt.

Alfred olyan sokáig feküdt az ágyában, ameddig csak tudott. Amikor az órára nézett, az azt adta tudtára, hogy el is múlt dél.

Ahogy hazaért Arthur, a gyomra emlékeztette rá, hogy a herceg látogatása óta nem evett semmit. Ezért leült és eszegetett egy keveset.

A nemes lement az étkező csarnokba, hogy legalább vacsorázzon. Az emberek körülötte észrevették, hogy valami nincs rendben, de gyorsan lerázta őket egy mosollyal.

Ezután levél érkezett a varázslótársaitól, így eldöntötte Arthur, hogy megosztja a híreket Alfreddel.

A herceg visszatért a lakosztályába, meghagyva az őreinek, hogy senkit se engedjenek be hozzá.

A mágus a nemes szobája elé ment, de a testőrök nem engedték be, így legyőzötten kullogott a kertbe, azon gondolkozva, vajon mi baja lehet a hercegnek. Hisz a férfi azt mondta, hogy nem sűrűn beteg... De akkor miért nem kér valami bájitalt? Az a bolond ifjú...

Alfred rengeteg kávét döntött magába, hogy elfelejtse Arthur ízletes teáját. Még otthoni ételeket is próbált...

A mágus az erdőbe ment, és megmártózott a hideg folyóban, hogy lenyugtassa elméjét. Néha szokta ezt tenni, szinte egyfajta rituálé lett ez számára.

A herceg gyorsan el is aludt ezek után.

Ahogy végzett, Arthur sokkal frissebbnek érezte magát, így hazament. A lakásában leírta a levelek tartalmát röviden és tömören; hogy odaadja majd Alfred őreinek. Ahogy ez kész is volt, odasétált, és az iratot oda is adta a férfiaknak, a lelkükre kötve, hogy reggel első dolguk legyen azt a herceg kezébe nyomni. Ezek után pedig visszasétált szerény hajlékába, s további munkálatokat végzett el.

Reggel Alfred megkapta az iratot, amiben jó híreket olvasott. Kissé megkönnyebbült, ugyanakkor meg is sértődött. Miért nem adta neki át személyesen a férfi? Oh, tényleg, az őrök...

Hajnalhasadtakor végre mindennel végzett, így lefeküdhetett a mágus. Az álom hamar el is nyomta.

A herceg gyorsan lement a konyhába, hogy csenjen egy kis élelmet. S mikor ezzel megvolt, a kertbe ment, hogy kiszellőztesse evés közben a fejét.

Arthur pár órával később fáradtan ébredt, de mégsem aludhatta át az egész napot, mert voltak még teendői. Egy sóhajtással kelt ki puha ágyából.

Egy könyvet elővéve, Alfred olvasni kezdett.

A mágus épp a kerten ment keresztül, mikor meglátta a herceget. Gyorsan felé iramodott, és üdvözölte. – Jó reggelt, Uram!

– J-jó reggelt, Arthie! – Próbálta a nemes tettetni, hogy az a személy, aki pár napja volt.

– Hogy vagy? Pár napja már nem láttalak. Aggódtam, csak, hogy tudd.

– Jól vagyok. Csak volt egy kis gyomorrontásom – hazudott egyszerűen a mágus szemeibe a herceg, mindenféle bűntudat nélkül. Hisz tényleg rosszul volt...

– Csak kérned kellett volna tőlem egy bájitalt rá – rázta meg a fejét Arthur. – Nos, mindenesetre, remélem, hogy most már jobban érzed magad – villantott rá egy fél-mosolyt a hercegre.

Alfred próbálta visszafogni a késztetést, hogy egy savanyú megjegyzést tegyen a bájitalos megszólalásra. – Igen, köszönöm. És gratulálok a jó hírekhez – mondta, bár nem igazán tudta, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben mit szoktak.

– Jó hírek? – Kérdezett vissza Arthur összezavarodottan. – Mire gondolsz?

– Az iratra, amit tőled kaptam – magyarázta Alfred.

– Ah, igaz. Az nagyon is jó – értett egyet a mágus.

– Szóval köszi a segítséget. És ténylegesen is törvénybe foglaltam a tanácsosok segítségével, ahogy azt ajánlottad.

– Bármikor. És örülök, hogy jól végzed a munkád – bókolt neki Arthur.

– Köszönöm – pirult el kissé a herceg, és a másik irányba nézett, hogy ezt a másik férfi ne lássa.

– Szívesen. Most, én akkor nem is zargatnálak tovább, legyen szép napod, Uram – hajtott fejet a mágus, majd megfordult, hogy távozzon.

– Neked is kellemes napot, Arthie – integetett utána fásultan a herceg. Nem tudta, mit akart még. Ezt a férfit, vagy elfelejteni, esetleg összeszedni magát és szerezni magának egy királynőt...

A mágus boldogan sétált a gyengélkedőre, hogy meggyógyítson néhány beteget.

A herceg visszasétált a lakosztályába, jobban összezavarodva, mint valaha.

Ezután Arthur az étkezőbe indult, hogy ebédeljen.

Délben az őröknek kellett lerángatni Alfredet az étkező felé, hogy végre rendesen megegyen egy teljes fogást. Persze a herceg így sem akarta ezt, aminek a vége egy cicaharc lett a három férfi között.

A mágusnak dulakodás hangjai ütötték meg a fülét, így az irányukba kezdett sétálni, csak, hogy Alfredet lássa a testőreivel csatározni. – Mi történik itt? – Lépett közbe.

– Erőszakkal rángattak le ide, hogy egyek, de én nem vagyok éhes – próbált elszabadulni a herceg, hogy visszatérhessen a szobájába.

– Igazuk van, enned kellene, mert az egészség nagyon fontos egy uralkodó számára – mondta Arthur. – Vagy talán én kell, hogy megetesselek? – Vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.

Ennek gondolatára lefagyott a herceg, így a testőrök képesek voltak a hátukra kapni, és bevinni az étkezőbe. Micsoda szégyen... Az őr cipeli a herceget a hátán, aki amiatt rinyál, hogy ennie kell... És a legjobb, hogy ezt az udvari mágus figyeli egész végig.

Arthur követte őket a csarnokba, hogy biztosra menjen, eszik Alfred.

Bent minden fej feléjük fordult, így a herceg rövid úton elpirult. A testőrök lerakták a székére, és mögötte strázsálva akadályozták meg, hogy el tudjon szökni.

A mágus a herceg széke mögé sétált. – És most egyél, Alfred –parancsolta.

– De nem vagyok éhes – mondta, karba fonva a kezeit.

– És gyerek se vagy többé, szóval figyelj már oda magadra. Hogy akarod elvárni tőlünk, hogy csináljunk meg mindent rendesen, hogy ha te még enni sem tudsz rendesen?!? – Csattant fel Arthur, és nagyon mérges lett, így inkább távozott, minthogy a hercegre engedje ki mindet... Noha saját maga számára is érthetetlen volt, mi okból lett ilyen mérges. Ezen elmélkedett, ahogy a lakása felé sétált. Furcsa...

A herceg a mágus után akart menni, de a testőrei nem engedték. – Rendben! – Sóhajtott, majd evett vagy két falatot, aztán újra próbálkozott. – Ettem már, szóval hagyjatok már! – Mondta, mikor a férfiak újra megállították. Ezt végül is elfogadták, így szabad utat kapott, hogy a mágus után menjen.

Arthur a székére rogyott, a világ forgott vele. Valami mélyen nem volt jól benne, úgy érezte... De mi? Miért cselekedett így? Mi okozta ezt az egészet? Beletemette arcát a tenyereibe.

Az ajtaján a herceg kopogtatott udvariasan.

– Ki van ott?

– Én vagyok az, Alfred.

A mágus kinyitotta az ajtót. – Mit akarsz?

– Először is, senkitől sem várom el, hogy mindent tökéletesen csináljon, mert mindenki vét hibákat – lépett be a lakásba. – És emellett, nem voltam éhes, ez nem olyan nagy dolog – fonta karba kezeit, kissé durcásan.

– Ja, persze – forgatta meg a szemeit Arthur.

– De miért voltál ettől hirtelen ennyire feldúlt? – Kérdezte a herceg, kíváncsian.

– Én... nem tudom. – Vallotta be a mágus.

– De mégis. Valamit netán nyomasztott? Vagy én bosszantottalak? Válaszolj őszintén, nyugodtan.

– Én... csak hirtelen olyan feldúlt voltam, a biztonságod meg hasonlók miatt... és nem tudtam elviselni azt az aggódást... nagyon mérges lettem rád, és még csak nem is tudom miért... sajnálom, Alfred, nem kellett volna rádkiabánom.

– Semmi baj, mindenkinek vannak rosszabb napjai. És ne aggódj a biztonságom miatt, rendben leszek – helyezte egyik kezét a férfi vállára, azzal a szándékkal, hogy lecsillapítsa.

Az érintésre Arthur teste megfeszült, és remegés rázta az elfojtott indulatoktól.

– Huh? Jól vagy? Nem fázol? – Nézett rá aggódón a herceg.

– J-jól v-vagyok... –Érkezett a reszketeg válasz.

– De hiszen te remegsz – pánikolt a herceg. Leültette a mágust a kanapéra, egy pokrócot terített rá, és elkezdte lemásolni azt, amit a férfi csinált korában a tealevelekkel.

Arthur összehúzta magát a pokrócban, próbálva olyan aprónak tűnni, amennyire csak tudott.

Alfred bizakodva nyújtott neki egy csésze... valamit. – Talán rettenetes, de remélem, hogy jobban leszel. – Guggolt le a mágus elé, hogy pontosan szemmagasságban legyen vele.

– K-köszönöm – fogadta el a csészét a férfi, majd inni kezdett belőle.

– Milyen? – Kérdezte a herceg, kissé félve a választól és a reakciótól.

– Ez rettenetes – válaszolt Arthur, és könnyek kezdtek hullani a szemeiből, ahogy újra remegni kezdett.

Alfred sejtette, hogy nem a legjobb, de sírni... – Ennyire rossz volt?! – Kérdezte, jobban pánikolva, és inkáb csak szorosan magához ölelte a mágust. Hisz ez mindig lenyugtatta a malacokat és teheneket... de ismét csak... ő nem állat.

Arthur visszaölelte a férfit, és a vállába temetve arcát sírt.

Alfred gyengéden simogatta a hátát, hogy lenyugtassa.

Miután kissé megnyugodott, Arthur abbahagyta a sírást.

– Miért sírtál? Ennyire rossz volt az általam készített tea? – Firtatta a herceg.

– Nem... nem a tea miatt... a szívemben... volt valami fájdalom... miért? – Nézett fel a mágus a férfira.

– N-nem tudom.. – Nézett rá vissza megilletődve Alfred.

– De te okoztad.

– Én?

– Te... – bólintott. – Csak nem tudom miért...

– S-sajnálom, nem akartalak bántani – kért elnézést a herceg, próbálva kitalálni, hogy melyik tettei okoztak neki fájdalmat.

– Ne, igazán nem szükséges – rázta meg a fejét a mágus. – Az én hibám. Valami elromlott bennem – szorította meg az ingét a szíve fölött. – Itt... A szívem őrülten ver, ha te ilyen közel vagy hozzám.

– De az nem a te hibád – mondta Alfred, fejét kissé oldalra döntve.

– Tényleg? – Nézett fel a hercegre meglepetten. – Akkor meg?

– Ez tulajdonképp az én hibám – nevetett idegesen a nemes. – Amiért... játszottam a szíveddel.

– Játszottál... a... szívemmel? – Kerekedtek el a szemei a mágusnak. Lehet az... hogy szereti őt?

– Igen –bólintott a herceg. – Ezért legmélyebb elnézésem fogadd, kérlek – hajtott fejet.

Erre a mágus nem tudta, hogy miképpen válaszoljon.

Alfred csak bámult rá, eldöntve, hogy neki is el kellene mondania. – De... te is ezt tetted. Nem tudsz róla, de ezt csináltad.

– Tényleg? A-akkor sajnálom, nem akartam.

– Semmi baj, igazából számítottam is rá, és te csak az igazságot mondtad – mosolygott rá a mágusra gyengén.

– Oh – Arthur csak nézte a herceg mosolyát. A mosolya olyan gyönyörű volt...

– De... muszáj beismernem valamit. Ha te elfogadod, elfogadod, ha nem, akkor megpróbálom tisztelni ezen választásod, és békén hagyni téged.

– Rendben... Mi az?

– Arthur – vette Alfred a kezébe a mágus kezét. – Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy az első napon a csarnokba léptél, éreztem valamit a szívemben. Valami mást, és kedveltem az érzést. De amikor hallottam a barátnődről, én... kétségbeestem, elszomorodtam, hogy nincs esélyem nálad. Szóval most, szeretném tisztázni a dolgokat. Arthur Kirkland, én szerelmes vagyok beléd – bámult mélyen a férfi szemeibe, egy komoly ábrázattal. – De ha nem osztod az érzéseimet, az is rendben van, nem fogok nyomulni rád.

– Én... nekem is vannak érzéseim feléd – vallotta be a mágus. – Szeretném ezt megpróbálni veled – bámult vissza azokba a kék szemekbe.

Alfred egy megkönnyebbül sóhajt eresztett ki. – Boldog vagyok, hogy ezt hallom.

Arthur a hercegre mosolygott. – Én is. De félek, hogy emiatt lenéznek majd téged, hogyha velem fogsz járni... mert te egy herceg vagy, én meg csak egy mágus... nem vagyok elég jó hozzád... – mondta savanyúan. Nem akarta a fiatalabb férfinek a kiközösítést. Akkor sosem bocsátana meg magának, hogyha ezt ő okozná neki...

– Nem azért járnék veled, mert vannak mágikus képességeid, vagy nincs nemesi papírod. Azért szeretlek téged, mert te te vagy. És ha valaki emiatt lenéz, az az ő problémája. És emellett... egészen várom is, hogy leváltsanak – vallotta be Alfred, kissé idegesen nevetgélve.

– Oh, akkor rendben... – könnyebbült meg kissé Arthur. – Nos... mi most... egy pár vagyunk, huh? – pirult bele a kérdésbe.

– Nos, még nem. De ezen könnyen segíthetek – kuncogott, majd letérdelt a mágus előtt. – Arthur, leszel a pasim?

– Igen! – Ölelte meg a férfit nyakát.

– Annyira örülök! – Ölelte vissza a herceg a mágust, örömkönnyekkel a szemében.

– Én is – válaszolt a férfi. – Szeretnél egy csésze teával ünnepelni esetleg?

– Igen, igen kérlek!

Arthur elhúzódott, és csinált egy kannányi teát, majd mindkettejüknek kitöltött egy-egy csészébe.

Alfred mögé sétált, hátulról átölelve.

A mágus belesimult az érintésbe.

– Szóval, pontosan hogy is csinálod te ezt? – Kérdezte a herceg, közel a másik füléhez.

– Megidézek forralt vizet, hogy időt takarítsak meg, aztán belerakom a saját teafüvemet, és ta-dam, kész a tea.

– De, én is valami ilyesmit raktam bele, miért lett akkor olyan rémes? – Nyafogott a herceg.

– Te megpróbáltál teát készíteni? – Nézett meglepetten a mágus a másik férfira. – Tele vagy meglepetésekkel!

– Igen, mikor a pokrócban remegtél, adtam neked belőle. Nem emlékszel?

– Oh, tényleg. Nos, azt hiszem túl sok teafüvet raktál bele.

– Igen, ez elképzelhető. Annyit döntöttem bele, amennyit nem sajnáltam – ismerte be a herceg.

Ezt hallva Arthur nevetni kezdett.

Alfred szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, ahogy hallotta nevetni a mágust. Arcát pedig a másik nyakhajlatába temette.

A varázsló abbahagyta a nevetést. – Akkor, megisszuk a teáinkat, vagy mi lesz?

– Igen – válaszolt a herceg, elengedve a férfit.

Arthur odaadta neki az egyik csészét, a másikból pedig megitta a saját teáját.

Alfred elvette a sajátját, és óvatosan szürcsölgette, hogy ne égesse meg a nyelvét közben.

Miután a mágus befejezte a sajátját, lerakta a csészét.

A herceg lassan itta, hogy minden pillanatát kiélvezze, amit a mágus kedvtelve figyelt.

– Ez csodálatos volt, köszönöm – rakta le a csészét az asztalra, miután befejezte.

– Szívesen, Alfred.

– Akkor... most mit csináljunk? – nézett Arthurra Alfred.


	7. Chapter 7

– Nem tudom... – ezen a válaszon Alfred felkuncogott.

– Szereted az itteni erdőt?

– Nagyon is. Miért?

– Mert akkor mehetnénk az erdőbe, mit gondolsz? – Ajánlotta a herceg egy mosollyal.

– Menjünk akkor – egyezett bele a mágus.

Alfred kinyújtotta Arthur felé a jobb kezét, hogy megfoghassa, aki ezt meg is tette. A herceg mosolyogva kulcsolta össze az ujjaikat. A mágus kissé megszorította őket.

Majd mosolyt villantottak egymásra.

– Szeretlek – csúszott ki Alfred száján.

Arthur szemei kissé elkerekedtek, és arcára pír kúszott, de egyre csak mosolygott. – Én... értékelem ezt – egyenlőre még nem tudta viszonozni a vallomást.

– Akkor is szeretem a mosolyod – kacsintott a mágusra a herceg. Bár azt várta volna, hogy a férfi viszonozza vallomását...

– Köszönöm... A te mosolyod is igazán lélegzetelállító.

– De mivel te nem mosolyogsz sűrűn, ez sokkal értékesebb.

– Ez igaz –értett egyet a mágus.

Beértek az erdőbe, de nem álltak meg azonnal.

– Szeretnéd látni az itteni kedvenc helyem? – Kérdezte Arthur. –Van egy kis folyó nem olyan messze innen.

– Valóban? Akkor igen, szeretném látni – bólintott Alfred.

– Kövess engem – kezdte el húzni a herceget maga után a mágus, aki ezt örömmel hagyta.

Néhány sétálással töltött percet követően meg is érkeztek.

– Itt vagyunk. Hogy tetszik?

Válasz helyett Alfred azonnal lekapta magáról a pólót, azzal az indíttatással, hogy megmártózik a vízben.

– Mit tervezel tenni? – Bámult a férfi félmeztelen alakjára a mágus.

– Úszok...? – Nézett vissza a herceg összezavarodottan. – Mi mást csinálnak az emberek a vízben?

– Oh, értem, akkor, talán én is csatlakozom hozzád – Kezdett vetkőzni a mágus is.

Alfred a másik férfire mosolygott, levéve a nadrágját.

Arthur megszabadult az összes ruhadarabjától.

A herceg teljesen meztelenül csobbant bele a hűs habokba, melyet követett a mágus is.,

A nemes fejét kinntartva a vízből kezdett el úszni.

A varázsló csupán kellemesen pancsolt.

– Milyennek érzed a vizet? – Kérdezte a herceg.

– Frissítő, mint mindig.

– Tényleg az – értett egyet Alfred, Arthur felé úszva.

– Örülök, ha elnyerte a tetszésed.

– Én is – mosolyodott el a herceg, hátulról átölelve a mágust, aki megborzongott a hirtelen érintéstől.

Alfred megcsókolta Arthur nyakát, akit emiatt kirázott a hideg.

Aztán a csókok folytatódtak a férfi vállain.

A mágus csak összeszorította az ökleit.

A herceg áttért a nyaka elejére a kényeztetéssel.

A mágus felnyögött.

– Szeretem a hangodat – csókolta meg a fülét a mágusnak a herceg. Erre Arthur csak felzihált.

Egy vigyor kúszott Alfred arcára, ahogy meghallotta a hangot, majd folytatta a választott pont szívogatását, mely egy újabb remegést csalt elő a mágusból.

– Hallani akarom a hangodat – követelőzött nyavalyogva Alfred, megharapva a másik férfi fülét gyengéden.

Arthur felnyögött, ahogy az ágyékára hatott a másik erotikus suttogása.

– Mindjárt más – mosolyodott el a herceg, végigfuttatva ujjait a mágus mellkasán.

Arthur testében szikrák gyúltak Alfred érintései nyomán.

A herceg ujjai kényeztetni kezdték a másik férfi melleit, míg másik kezével összecsípte az egyik mellbimbóját a mágusnak.

Arthur újra felnyögött, ezúttal hangosabban.

Alfred újra megcsókolta a férfi fülét, végigcirógatva az oldalain.

A mágus megfordult a herceg ölelésében, és nekikezdett a nemes nyakának csókolgatásának.

Alfred elmosolyodott, s ezzel egyidőben megfogta a másik férfi farkát, aki ennek hatására ráharapott a herceg nyakára. Melynek következtében a herceg is felnyögött, s elkezdte mozgatni a kezeit fel és le, azon az érzékeny testrészen.

Arthur kiszívta azt a pontot, ahol korábban megharapta a férfit. Ami miatt Alfred a mágus fülébe nyögött hangosan. Eme ledér hangot hallva pedig még keményebbé vált a varázsló.

A herceg felkuncogott, ahogy megérezte a másik keménységét, így újult erővel kezdett bele kényeztetésébe.

A mágus légzése szaporább lett, és nyögések meg zihálások hagyták el torkát.

– Ismerd be, hogy te sem vagy felém közönyös. Máskülönben már ellöktél volna magadtól engem – suttogta Arthur fülébe Alfred.

– É-én.... beismerem – nyüsszögte a mágus.

– Tehát... Mit érzel igazából? – Kérdezte vigyorogva herceg, kihasználva a másik igencsak kiszolgáltatott helyzetét.

– Én... téged akarlak.

– Ennyi lenne az egész? – Kérdezte megnyalva a férfi nyakát.

– N-nem... persze, hogy nem! – Kiáltotta suttogva a mágus. És hirtelen indíttatástól vezérelve, meginvitálta egy csókba a herceget, hogy eltussolja kijelentését.

Alfred boldogan csókolt vissza, kezeit a férfi köré fonva. Arthur viszonozta az ölelést.

A herceg a nyelvét a mágus szájába tolta, szemeit becsukva. A varázsló felnyögött az érzésre.

– Én is szeretlek téged – hajolt el a herceg a csókból, hogy zihálva a mágus szemébe nézhessen mélyen, aki el is veszett azokban a kékségekben.

– És sosem akarlak elveszteni téged – biztosította a férfit a herceg, majd egy ujját lassan a mágus ánuszába helyezte.

Arthur felnyikkant, majd megcsókolta a férfit, hogy elfojtsa a torkából feltörő hangokat.

Kuncogva viszonozta a csókot a herceg, ahogy egy újabb ujjat csúsztatott a másik mellé.

A mágus belenyögött a férfi szájába.

Alfred ollózó mozdulatokba kezdett a két ujjával.

Arthur kissé hátramozdult, hogy jobb szögben érjék azok az ujjak.

Közben a herceg szívásnyomokat kezdett gyártani a mágus nyakára.

Arthur háta ívbe hajlott.

– Most már tényleg hozzám tartozol – kuncogott a herceg, ráharapva az egyik szívásnyomra.

– Csak a tiéd vagyok.

– De most már ezt be is tudom bizonyítani, tudod?

– Hogyan? –Nézett fel a férfi szemeibe.

– Megjelöltelek – vigyorgott rá a herceg.

– Oh, értem.

– Most már csak a herceghez tartozol, senki máshoz...

– Igen – értett egyet a mágus, jobban letolva magát az ujjakon.

A herceg felkuncogott, majd még egy ujjat vezetett belé.

– Tégy magadévá, Hercegem – könyörgött Arthur.

Elvigyorodva távolította el ujjait a mágusból, hogy helyettük a tagjával nyomuljon be abba a szűkös forróságba. Ezt egy mélyről jövő nyögéssel jutalmazta a mágus.

Alfred lassan elkezdett mozogni. Arthur háta ívbe hajlott, és a férfi nevét sikította kéjesen.

A herceg felkuncogott, majd gyorsabban és keményebben folytatta, melyet a mágus nagyon is élvezett.

Alfred mélyen megcsókolta Arthurt, egyidőben mélyebbre is hatolva benne.

A mágus érzékei túláradtak az ingerektől, és csak egyre hevesebben és hevesebben csókolt vissza, éhezve a beteljesülésre.

A herceg erősebbeket és gyorsabban lökött, kezét végigfuttatva a haján.

A mágus rámarkolt a férfi vállaira.

Alfred egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolta a férfit, mindent egy kissé durvábban csinálva.

Arthur hamar ki is fogyott a levegőből, de nem érdekelte, csak még többet akart a másikból.

Egy kis időre elhúzódott a herceg a csókból, hogy kapjanak levegőt.

A mágus erősen zihált, de még többre áhítozott a férfiból.

Alfred újra megcsókolta Arthurt, ahogy tövig merült el benne.

A mágus újra belenyögött a férfi szájába, ahogy az eltalálta a prosztatáját.

A herceg elmosolyodott, megcirógatva a másik oldalait. Arthur a férfi hátát masszírozta, le a gerince mentén.

Alfred felnyögött halkan, bele a másik szájába.

A mágus érezte, hogy az eksztázis már nincs messze számára.

Ahogy látta a férfi arcát, a herceg egy vigyorral az arcán lökött még párat erősebben.

Arthur megragadta a herceg fenekét, mely a férfiból egy meglepett nyögést váltott ki.

A csókjuk még jobban elmélyült.

A mágus elérte a gyönyört. – A-arthur... é-én...

– Ezt jó hallani – nyomult még mélyebbre a herceg, hogy a másik prosztatáját érje.

Arthur elélvezett, a férfi nevével az ajkán.

Alfred lágyan csókolta meg a mágust, ahogy ő is elélvezett.

A mágus hasonlóan finoman viszonozta a csókot.

– Na, milyen volt? – Kérdezte, még kissé zihálva a herceg.

– Ez... rohadtul fantasztikus volt – lihegte a mágus.

– Örülök, hogy ezt hallom. Tudod... ez volt nekem az első... te vagy az első – dőlt rá a mágusra a herceg.

– Akkor... meglepően jó vagy benne... na már ha az én véleményem bármit is számít, hisz nekem is ez volt az első – pirult el lágyan a varázsló.

– Az egyetlen dolog ami számít az az, hogy te kielégítőnek találtad – mosolyodott el Alfred, csókot hintve a férfi pírjára.

Arthur megölelte a herceget. Aki visszaölelte a férfit. – Annyira szeretlek – suttogta, félve, hogyha hangosan mondaná, valaki más is meghallaná.

– Én is szeretlek téged.

– Szeretnélek olyan elégedetté tenni téged, mint még soha senki.

– Bízom benned, hogy megteszed.

– És meg foglak nevettetni annyi alkalommal, ahányszor csak tudlak – ígérte a herceg.

– Rendben – a mágus hitt a férfi szavainak.

Alfred egy gyors eszkimó puszit adott Arthurnak, akit ez kuncogásra késztetett.

Majdnem, gondolta magában a herceg.

– Meg kellene szárítkoznunk, talán.

– Na, de ez annyira idilli, ne rontsd el – helyezte egy ujját a mágus szája elé a nemes.

– R-rendben – csendesedett el a varázsló.

Alfred a férfira mosolygott, aki viszonozta eme gesztust.

– Látod? Nem is olyan fájdalmas.

– Én sosem mondtam, hogy az lenne.

– Akkor miért nem mosolyogsz sűrűbben?

– Én... nem tudom.

– Pedig kellene.

– De most mosolygok.

– Látom, és ennek nagyon is örülök.

– Akkor meg ne aggódj semmi más miatt – szélesítette ki a mosolyát a mágus, ahogy behunyta a szemeit.

A herceg gyors csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira, amíg az nem figyelt.

Arthurt ez meglepetésként ért, de azonnal visszacsókolt. Alfred íze mámorító volt, mint a mágus legjobb bájitalai.

A herceg elhúzódott, ahogy egy kérdés ötlött fel benne. – Egyébként, van neked szerelmi bájitalod?

– Miért kérdezed? – Vonta össze a szemöldökét a mágus, s gyanú költözött belé.

– Csak eszembe jutott – vont vállat Alfred.

– Igen, van ilyen főzetem, háromféle is, hogy pontos legyek – válaszolt Arthur.

– Értem. És használtad már valamelyiket?

– Én, személy szerint, még sosem használtam őket.

– De készítettél más kérésére ilyet? – Találgatott a herceg a mágus szóhasználatából.

– Igen.

– Értem. És elégedettek voltak az eredménnyel?

– Felteszem... – vont vállat Arthur. – De én nem szeretem a szerelmi bájitalokat. Nagyon kegyetlenek.

– Mit értesz ezalatt?

– Ezek... kifacsarják az ember érzéseit és elméjét, hogy sikert érjenek el... és ez az egyike a legrosszabb dolgoknak, amiket a mágiával lehet csinálni. Ez... olyan mint az erőszak, bizonyos szempontból. A lehető legrosszabb módon. Úgy értem, van három fajta, ahogy azt mondtam is. Az egyik vágyat ébreszt, a másik képzelt érzéseket ébreszt... de a harmadik... az rettenetes. Én csak... utálom őket.

–Mit csinál a harmadik...? – Kérdezte Alfred óvatosan.

– Te... nem akarod tudni, higgy nekem – nézett fel a herceg szemeibe szomorúan a mágus.

– Talán... voltál már az áldozata?

– Igen... – borzongott meg a mágus.

– Sajnálom... én nem tudtam – ölelte meg a férfit Alfred, mélyen elszégyellve magát.

– Semmi baj – ölelte vissza a mágus a férfit, belesimulva annak érintésébe.

Ennek ellenére a herceg még mindig kíváncsi volt arra, hogy mi a hatása a harmadik bájitalnak, így eldöntötte, hogy majd valamikor kiszedi az információt a mágusból.

Arthur csak hallgatta Alfred szívverését.

A herceg lágyan megsimogatta a mágus fejét, aki csak közelebb dörgölőzött a férfihez, élvezve annak testmelegét.

– Ne aggódj, nem fogom megengedni senkinek sem, hogy bántson téged – suttogta a herceg.

– Köszönöm.

– Ez csak természetes.

– De én akkor is hálás vagyok érte.

A herceg válaszként csak rámosolygott a mágusra, aki erre még szorosabban ölelte a férfit.

– Mennyi az idő?

– Valószínűleg kilenc-tíz óra felé járhat.

– Akkor itt le kellene táboroznunk az éjszakára – ajánlotta Alfred.

– Ez nem egy rossz ötlet. Akkor gyerünk ki a vízből. Kezdek nagyon fázni...

– Rendben – egyezett bele a herceg, s kisétált a fűre.

Egy gyors kis varázslattal, a mágus megszárította magukat.

– Ah, köszi – mosolygott rá a herceg.

– Szívesen – viszonozta a mágus a mosolyt.

Alfred magára vette a ruháit, és lefeküdt a fűre.

Arthur is felöltözött, és lebámult a hercegre. – Mit csinálsz?

– A kemény, hideg földön fekszem – nézett vissza rá a férfi.

– De... a kérdés itt az... hogy miért is csinálod ezt?

– Mert... táborozunk – válaszolt kissé összezavarodottan a herceg.

– És én egy varázsló vagyok.

– Nincs szükség sátorra – kuncogott Alfred.

– Ah, rendben. És párna nélkül fogsz aludni? – Húzta el a mézesmadzagot a férfi orra előtt a mágus, csak hogy lássa mennyire erős az önuralma.

– Igen, hozzá vagyok szokva – bólintott.

– Ah, értem. – Erős... Milyen aranyos. Arthur ráfeküdt Alfredre.

– Most én leszek a te párnád? – Kuncogott a herceg, kezet a mágus köré fonva.

– Igen – ismerte be a férfi.

–Jó terv, de ne légy ennyire elkényeztetett – kacagott, lerakva a mágust a földre maga mellé.

– De... – ellenkezett Arthur.

– Igen? – Nézett rá Alfred.

– Te sokkal kényelmesebb vagy, mint a föld.

– Én is így gondolom, de az élet kemény – vont vállat a herceg, a mágus felé fordulva.

– Ah – morogta Arthur, majd a hátát mutatta a hercegnek.

– Most mi van? – Kuncogott Alfred.

– Semmi –fújtatott a mágus.

– Én máshogy látom – feküdt rá a férfire a herceg.

– Nehéz vagy! – Nyavalygott Arthur.

– Tudom, de azért annyira nem vészes – próbálta elviccelni a nemes.

– Neked talán nem...

– Én nem vagyok kövér! – Biggyesztette le az ajkát a herceg.

– Sosem mondtam, hogy az lennél, csak arra utaltam, hogy én sokkalta kisebb vagyok nálad.

– És? Ettől még lehetsz erősebb nálam.

– Varázslat szempontjából biztosan. De más módon? Nincs az az isten!

– Miért nem hiszel magadban?

– Mire gondolsz?

– Sosem mértük össze az erőnket, tehát nem tudhatod, hogy én vagyok az erősebb.

– Dehogynem tudom – pirult el a mágus, emlékezve a folyóban lezajlott jelenetre.

– És honnan? – Kérdezte izgatottan a herceg.

– A-az... ezt megelőző tevékenységünkből...

– Huh? – Döntötte kissé oldalra a fejét Alfred. Nem értette, hogy mit próbált mondani a másik ezzel...

– Tudod... láttam a fizimiskádat és éreztem is, mikor bennem voltál – mostanra a mágus teljesen el volt vörösödve.

– Valóban? Akkor nagyszerű munkát végeztem – vigyorgott a herceg.

– Igen, így volt.

Alfred leszállt Arthurról.

– Köszönöm – vett néhány mély lélegezetet a mágus.

– Csak mert kegyes vagyok, és szeretlek téged.

– Jó ember vagy, és egy nap egy nagyszerű király leszel, Alfred.

– Ezt erősen kétlem, de köszi – pirult el kissé.

– Ne vond kétségbe – bújt a herceg oldalához a mágus. – Én biztosítom, hogy így legyen.

– Hogyan? Hogyan biztosítod, mikor egy rettenetes uralkodó vagyok? – Kérdezte a férfi kissé mérgesen.

– Mindent megteszek majd, amit csak tudok.

– De nincs elég segítség a világon, hogy engem jó vezetővé tegyen.

– Eh, aludj most. Tartogasd a kétségeidet egy másik napra.

Alfred egy kissé távolabb gurult Arthurtól, a hátát fordította a mágus felé, majd elaludt duzzogva.

Arthur odacsúszott hozzá, majd hátulról átölelve a herceget, szintén szép lassan álomba szenderedett.


	8. Chapter 8

Reggel Alfred Arthur karjaiban ébredt, s ahogy ez eljutott a tudatáig, azonnal elpirult, majd rájött, hogy ő még mindig duzzog.

– Jó reggelt – mondta a mágus rekedten, ahogy mocorgást észlelt.

– 'Reggelt – felelte a herceg.

– Hogy aludtál?

– Tűrhetően – vont vállat a nemes.

– Ennek örülök. Szeretnél egy kis teát, Édesem?

Arthur mindig tudja, hogy mit kell neki mondani, vonta le a következtetést magában Alfred. Azzal megfordult egy vigyorszerű mosollyal az arcán.

A mágus felült, majd megidézett egy teás-készletet, és csinált maguknak egy kanna teát.

A herceg ezt pedig csak izgatottan figyelte.

Arthur kiöntött két csészébe, majd az egyiket Alfrednek adta. – Tessék.

– Köszönöm – vette el a férfi.

– Szívesen – kezdte el kortyolgatni a sajátját a mágus.

– Szeretnéd, hogy csináljak neked kávét? – Kérdezte a herceg hirtelen.

– Persze – válaszolt mosolyogva Arthur.

Alfred bólintott, gyorsan elsorolva, hogy mire lesz szüksége, majd könyörgően mosolygott rá a másik férfire.

A mágus ebből gyorsan rájött, hogy a herceg azt várja, hogy ő ezeket a dolgokat megidézze, így ezt gyorsan meg is tette.

– Köszönöm – Mosolygott rá szélesen a férfi, majd nekikezdett, hogy megcsinálja.

– Igazán semmiség – válaszolt a mágus, majd csak nézte a herceget, amint ügyködik.

Hamar kész is lett a férfi, így átnyújtotta Arthurnak a bögrét.

– Köszönöm – vette át a mágus, majd megkóstolta. Alfred a reakciójára várt.

– Ez... jó. Nagyon jó. Tetszik. – De ennek ellenére, nem tudta leverni a teát a képzeletbeli piedesztálról... Igen, arra semmi sem képes...

– Örülök, ha így van – mosolygott a herceg.

– Én is – itta meg teljesen a kávéját a mágus.

A herceg ránézett a férfira.

– Nem kellene visszamennünk a kastéyba?

– Nah, nem akarok – feküdt el a földön ismét Alfred, gondolva, hogy úgyse tudja a másik kényszeríteni, vagy odavinni az erejével.

– Rendben. Akkor mit szeretnél?

– Itt maradni. Mondjuk örökké – érkezett a felelet.

– Ahogy szeretnéd. De ezt hogyan fogod kivitelezni, Hercegem?

– Nem mozdulok ki az erdőből, természetesen – nézett a mágusra összezavarodottan.

– Rendben. De nekem kötelezettségeim vannak, így én most távozok – jelentette ki Arthur, a férfire nézve, és várva a reakcióját.

– Mi? Ne hagyj itt! – Nyavalygott a herceg.

– De te mondtad, hogy nem akarsz innen elmozdulni, nem? És nekem meg kell...

– Miért kell neked amúgy is?

– Én vagyok a palota szíve – nevetett a mágus.

– És hogyha azt parancsolom, hogy maradj itt? – Vigyorodott el Alfred, kihasználva a vezetői pozícióját.

– Akkor, feltételezem, fejet kell hajtanom akaratod előtt.

– Akkor maradj itt, velem – nyújtotta ki a kezeit egy ölelésre a herceg.

– Igenis, Uram – hajolt le a mágus abba az ölelésbe.

Alfred csak boldogan ölelte Arthurt, aki csak tűrte ezt. Majd a herceg mélyet szippantott a mágus illatából. Erre már a mágus el akart húzódni.

– Nem-nem – mondta a herceg, nem eresztve a férfit.

Arthur ráesett a hercegre a visszahúás lendülete miatt. Alfred erre csak kuncogott.

– Nagyon könnyű vagy. Eszel te rendesen?

– Ha nem felejtek el, akkor igen.

– De kérlek ne felejts el enni. Emiatt nem vagy olyan erős.

– Próbálkozom, de általában rengeteg dolgom van, amit evés helyett csinálok. – Mondta a mágus, idegesen megvakarva a nyakát.

– Ne legyen fontosabb dolgod az evésnél. Az evés csodálatos dolog – magyarázta a herceg csillogó szemekkel.

– Ja, lehet igazad van...

– Nekem mindig igazam van – kacsintott a férfire Alfred.

– Na persze – forgatta meg a szemeit Arthur.

A herceg csak felkuncogott.

– Most pedig, elengednél engem?

– Soha – mosolygott a nemes. Ez csak egy sóhajt váltott ki a mágusból.

Alfred nekiállt végigcsókolni Arthur arcának minden négyzetcentiméterét, aki erre a támadásra csak behunyta a szemeit. Majd a herceg lentebb vándorolt, le a másik férfi nyakára, besötétítve a harapás- és szívásnyomokat.

Arthur csak felnyögött az érzésre.

– Te nem akarsz megjelölni engem? – Kérdezte a herceg, kissé szomorúan.

– Szeretnélek, de az végleges lenne...

– Tessék? Ezalatt mit értesz? – Nézett a mágusra kíváncsian.

– Én egy elég magamnak való ember vagyok, így hogyha valami ilyesmit csinálok, akkor azt komolyan is gondolom, és örökkévalónak akarom – vallotta be Arthur.

– De a szívásnyomok elég gyorsan eltűnnek... – vette közbe Alfred.

– De én egy varázsló vagyok.

A herceg kissé összezavarodottan nézett a mágusra. Ezalatt vajon mit értett?

– Tudom úgy csinálni, hogy hosszabban tartsanak – kacsintott Arthur Alfredre, aki csak elpirulva bólintott.

– Értem.

– Tehát akkor akarsz egyet?

– Több, mint örömmel fogadnám – biccentett a herceg.

– Rendben akkor – hajolt a férfi nyakához a mágus, és elkezdte majszolni azt.

Alfred nyögött egy aprót, s kezeit a másik férfi köré fonta, magához közelebbhúzva őt.

Arthur aztán ráharapott egy pontra, és elkezdte kiszívni.

Erre csak még hangosabban nyögött a herceg.

A mágus végignyalta néhányszor a művét, majd elhúzódott.

– Milyen? – Kérdezte a herceg, kissé lihegve.

– Kész – vigyorodott el a mágus.

– És pontosan hogy is néz ki? – Kérdezte izgatottan a nemes.

– Lila – idézett meg egy tükröt Arthur, majd odaadta Alfrednek. – De tessék, nézd meg magad.

– Imádom! – Mondta csillogó szemekkel a nemes.

– Ennek örülök.

Alfred megölelte boldogan Arthurt, egy csókot adva neki köszönetképpen. A mágus visszacsókolt, azon gondolkozva, hogy ilyenkor olyan aranyos volt a herceg, hogy az elolvadás veszélye fenyegette szegény varázsló szívét.

A herceg szenvedélyesen csókolta a mágust, ahogy az ölébe húzta a férfit.

Ahogy így lovaglóülésben volt a másikon, Arthur hozzátörleszkedett a férfihez, aki erre végighúzta a kezét a mágus hátán, az inge alatt, kényeztetve. Arthur elégedetten morrant fel.

Alfred többet akart a férfiből.

Arthur kifogyott a levegőből, azonban a herceg nem akarta még, hogy a csók véget érjen.

A mágus úgy érezte, hogy a világ táncolt körülöttük.

Mikor Alfred is kifogyott a levegőből, végre elhúzódott, zihálva.

Arthur a férfi homlokának támasztotta a saját homlokát, hogy rendezze légzését.

A herceg boldogan nézett a mágusra.

– Nagyon mohó vagy, Hercegem.

– Az lennék? – Kérdezett vissza Alfred meglepődve.

– Az bizony, de nem mintha bánnám...

– Akkor örülök.

– Én is – hajolt előre a mágus, hogy bezárja a kettejük közti távolságot.

A herceg mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett.

A mágus pedig finoman megcsókolta a herceg alsó ajkát, aki visszacsókolt, képtelenül arra, hogy beteljen a férfivel.

Arthur kinyitotta a száját a férfi nyelvének, aki boldogan csúsztatta be a kis izmot, hogy újra felfedezze azt a nedves, meleg barlangot.

A mágus csak felnyögött az érzésre.

Majd a herceg elhúzódott a férfitől, ahogy egy őrült ötlet fészkelte be magát a fejébe.

Arthur az elhúzódás miatt csalódottan nézett a hercegre.

Alfred levette a mágus ingét, lefektette a földre, maga alá, majd elkezdte szívogatni az egyik mellbimbóját. Arthurnak erre ívbe hajlott a háta az érzéstől. Ezen felbátorodva, a herceg elvigyorodott, majd egy kicsit erősebben csinálta. A mágus felsikkantott.

– Ennyire rossz? – állt meg, lenézve a férfire.

– Nem... ez jó – nyugtatta meg a herceget Arthur, átkozva a nemlétező önuralmát.

– Biztos?

– Persze... csak egy kicsit elragadott a hév...

– Tehát... nem bánod, hogyha én most folytatom?

– Abszolúte nem bánnám – bólogatott hevesen a mágus.

– Akkor jó – mosolygott rá a herceg, majd lehajolt, hogy folytassa a megkezdett dolgát.

Arthur élvezte a kényeztetést.

Mikor abbahagyta a szívását, elkezdte harapdálni, mely egy zihálást váltott ki a mágusból.

Amikor műve kész lett, egy másik pontot választott a herceg.

A mágus csak vergődni tudott a férfi érintései alatt.

Alfred csinált egy másikat a mellkasa egy másik részén is, mely egy újabb nyögést váltott ki a mágusból.

A herceg büszkén húzódott el. – Mit gondolsz? Hát nem igazi mesterművek?

– De, azok... – válaszolt kifulladva a sok nyöszörgéstől Arthur.

Egy boldog mosolyt váltottak.

Alfred közelebbhúzta a férfit egy csókra, aki hevesen viszonozta azt.

Hirtelen kezek ragadták meg őket minden oldalról, és széthúzták őket egymástól. Alfred csak azt látta,a hogy valami rúnás láncot tesznek Arthurra, majd hirtelen minden elsötétült számára...


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur megpróbált sikítani, meg mágiát használni, de semmi sem működött...  _Alfreeeed!_  - kiáltotta mentálisan.

– Ne aggódj, mágus, ő most csak alszik – lépett oda hozzá egy férfi, majd megparancsolta az embereinek, hogy hurcolják őket a kastélyba.

Arthur őrjöngve nézte a férfiakat, és megkísérelt ellenállni nekik, de nem sok sikerrel - túl gyenge volt hozzájuk képest.

Amikor megérkeztek a kastélyhoz, az Alfredot tartó őrök a kamrák felé indultak el, míg a másik kettő Arthurral együtt a trón előtt maradt, amin a férfi ült.

– Most pedig engedd meg, hogy bemutassam magam. Én vagyok az új király.

Ezt a mágus próbálta megcáfolni, hogy nem, ő nem az, de a szájpecek nem engedte neki, hogy beszéljen, így csak mérgesen morgott.

– És nyugodtan elfelejtheted Alfredet. Végül is, ő sohasem volt király – kuncogott. – És engedni fogom, hogy az embereim megöljék a olyan varázslókat, mint amilyen te is vagy, ne aggódj.

Arthur hangosabban morgott.  _Ki lehet ez? Miért csinálja ezt?_  A mágus csak úgy remegett a indulattól.

– Aw, ne remegj a félelemtől. Egyedül a te életedet fogom megkímélni. És együtt, mi leszünk a legerősebbek – állt fel, hogy leszedje a mágusról a szájpecket.

– Ki vagy te, hogy ilyet mersz tenni? – Süvöltött rá Arthur. – Én ezt nem fogom engedni! – Próbált meg újra mágiát használni, de képtelen volt rá.

– Ne is próbálkozz varázslással, édesem. Nem fog működni – kuncogott újra a férfi. – És én? Én vagyok a jogos örököse a koronának.

– Alfred a király! Nem te!

– Ő csak egy herceg! Ő csupán felmelegítette a helyet számomra.

– Nem! Ő lesz minden idők legjobb királya! – Kiáltotta dühödten Arthur.

– Ezt erősen kétlem. És te meg túl hangos vagy – mondta, majd elmotyogott pár szót, ezzel elvéve Arthur hangerejének nagy részét.

A mágus szemei kikerekedtek félelmében. A férfi tud varázsolni? Ez így nem lesz jó... Valamit tennie kell, vagy rossz dolgok fognak történni a királysággal... és ami még fontosabb: Alfreddel!

– Mit akarsz... – tette, hogy legyőzték.

– Hamarosan majd meglátod, mágusom – ült vissza a trónra.

Arthur csak nézte elborzadtan, elképzelve rettenetes lehetséges végkimeneteleket, amik megtörténhetnek.

A férfi leírt néhány dolgot egy papírdarabra, majd odaadta azt az egyik tanácsosnak. – Most pedig a vadászat elkezdődik – mosolyodott el gonoszul. – És te nézni fogod.

Arthur félelmei éppen úgy tűnt, hogy valósággá válnak. Könnyek fenyegették, hogy előtörnek.

A férfi győzedelmesen figyelte a mágust.

Arthur megpróbált közelebb mozdulni a trónhoz, hogy legalább lefejelje őt, vagy valami, ha már a mágiáját nem tudja használni.

A férfi csak nézte a próbálkozásait, megidézve közben egy csésze teát.

Arthur felnyögött, ahogy szenvedett.

Mikor a férfi megunta ezt, intett az embereinek, hogy vigyék le őt is a tömlöcbe, de az Alfreddel átellenes végébe.

A herceg továbbra is eszméletlen volt.

Ahogy ledobták, Arthur összehúzta magát magzatpózban a kemény hideg földön.

Alfred nem sokkal később, egy rettenetes fejfájással ébredt fel. Mikor körbenézett, rácsokat pillantott meg. – Huh? Mi folyik itt?

A mágus csendesen sírni kezdett, remélve, hogy a hercege él és jól van.

– Arthur? Itt vagy? Jól vagy? – kiáltotta Alfred ijedten a nagy kazamatákban.

Arthur hallott egy távoli kiáltást. Vajon ez Alfred?

– Mi a szart csináltatok Arthurral? – Kérdezte az őröktől mérgesen, ahogy nem kapott választ.

A mágus vissza akart kiáltani, de a hangja elment, mióta a új 'királya' ezt volt szíves elvenni tőle, így csupán tovább fülelt. De kissé megkönnyebbültnek érezte magát, hogy a herceg még él.

– Válaszoljatok nekem, én vagyok a kicseszett herceg! – Kiáltott rájuk dühödten.

– Nem, nem vagy – érkezett a válasz. Ezt pedig nem értette Alfred, de túl mérges volt ahhoz, hogy tisztán gondolkodjon, így elkezdett egy lukat ásni, hogy kijusson.

Arthur nem tudta mit tegyen. Hogy mit tehetne...

Mikor Alfred beleütközött egy fémlemezbe, felmorrant. Majd inkább elkezdte szétfeszíteni a rácsokat.

Arthur kinézett a cellájából.

De ehhez túl éhes volt a herceg. Nem evett vagy egy napja, s akkor is csak két falatot. – Hallgatnom kellett volna Arthurra... Hogy akarom vezetni az embereimet, hogyha nem vagyok elég erős, hogy kifeszítsem ezeket a francos rácsokat? Én kész csőd vagyok... – mondta, a hátán fekve.

Arthur megpróbálta kihúzni a kezeit a bilincsekből, de azok egyszerűen túl szoros voltak ehhez.

– Hogyan lehetek ilyen szerencsés, hogy kiérdemeltem a szerelmét? – Elmélkedett a herceg, kinyújtva egyik kezét a plafon felé.

Ekkor egy rettenetes ötlet fészkelte be magát a mágus fejébe.

Alfre behunyta a szemeit. – Sajnálom, Arthur... Cserben hagytalak... az egész országom cserben hagytam... – sóhajtott.

Azt mondják, hogy egy ember úgy szabadulhat ki egy bilincsből, hogyha eltöri a kezét... Szóval ezt fogja tenni... Alfredért!

A herceg egy nagy reccsenő hangra lett figyelmes. Felült, és abba az irányba nézett, ahonnan a hang jött. – Ki van ott? – Kérdezte, próbálva tekintélyt parancsolóan hangzani.

Fájt, mint a fene... De most már legalább az egyik keze szabad... meg lehet, hogy használhatatlan... De most talán mágiát már képes lehet vele használni... Megpróbálta, és sikerült lazítania egy kicsit a másik bilincsen, így pedig nem kellett teljesen eltörnie a másik kezét, csak egy kicsit. Ezzel pedig, szabad volt, vagy legalábbis nagyjából... két használhatatlan kézzel. Szép kezdés, Arthur...

– Ki van ott? – Kérdezte a herceg ezúttal hangosabban, és aggódóbban. Ki lehet a a idióta, aki eltör valamit? Kétszer, tulajdonképp?! Megkísérte újra szétfeszíteni a rácsokat.

Arthur újra hallotta Alfredet, így megpróbált visszakiáltani. – Én vagyok Arthur! – Remélte, hogy a másik meghallotta.

Arthur? Mit csinál ő itt? És miért tört el valamit? A herceg még erősebben nyomta, ami a csodával határos módon elég nagy lett ahhoz, hogy kiférjen a lukon. Majd elkezdett futni a katakombák hátsó része felé, ahonnan a hangot hallotta jönni. Sajnálatos módon, mikor meglátta a mágust, túl nagy lendületben volt ahhoz, hogy megálljon, így a férfin landolt.

Arthur felnyikkant, ahogy rajta s fájós kezein landolt a herceg.

Alfred olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott, lepattant róla, majd magához ölelte megkönnyebbülve. – Azt hittem, hogy megöltek téged vagy valami... De... Mit törtél el, és miért? – Kérdezte aggódva.

– Én... eltörtem a kezeim... – mondta gyenge hangon a mágus. Még egyfajta sokkban volt, hogy ténylegesen megtette ezt.

– Mi? Megőrültél vagy miért? – Szöktek könnyek Alfred szemébe, majd letépte magáról az inget és néhány vaslemez segítségével egy kezdetleges sínt csinált a mágus karjai köré.

– Hogy megszabaduljak az mágiaellenes rúnákkal ellátott bilincsektől. És hogy elérhessek hozzád, hogy segítsek rajtad... Annyira sajnálom, Alfred... A férfi azon a trónon annyi sok rossz dolgot mondott... – egész teste remegett.

– A trónon? – kérdezte a herceg. Most már igazán nem értett semmit.

– Azt állította, hogy ő a trón és a királyság jogos örököse... és hogy boszorkányüldözésbe fog kezdeni, meg egy csomó más rossz dolgot...

– Meg kell állítanom őt. De először, rendbe kell raknunk a kezeidet – mondta a herceg a mágusnak, miközben a kezeit tartotta.

– Őt most kell megállítani, a kezeim várhatnak – sürgette Alfredet Arthur.

– Nem, nem várhatnak. Téged akarlak először biztonságban tudni.

– De... őt meg kell ölni. Most.

– Én magam fogok gondoskodni róla – mondta a herceg, ahogy érezte, hogy valami meleg folyik a kezeiből.

– Rendben, Alfred. Hiszek benned – válaszolta a mágus.

– És mi van a hangoddal? Olyan furcsa...

– Ő... tud varázsolni... ő tette ezt a hangommal... elvette... vagy tudom is én... – válaszolt Arthur szomorúan.

– Ő is mágus? –Kérdezett vissza sokkoltan Alfred. Hogyan fog így harcolni vele?

– Igen, így gondolom, és ez az oka annak, hogy miért kell minél előbb likvidálnunk őt.

– Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy először neked kell biztonságba jutnod – mondta Alfred, ahogy felkapta Arthurt menyasszonyi pozícióban.

– O-oké... – a mágus nem kissé lepődött meg az emelésen, hisz annyira könnyen ment a férfinek... – Szeretlek, Hercegem. – Mondta, nem tudva, hogy az életük mikor fog véget érni, így biztosra ment, hogy a másik tudja az érzéseit.

– És én is szeretlek téged – nyomott egy gyors csókot az ajkaira a herceg.

Eljutottak a gyengélkedőre, ahol is Alfred elmondta, hogy Arthur kezei eltörtek, de mikor levették a sínt, azt látták, hogy már nem is volt eltörve.

– Mi a fene? – Arthur volt a legmeglepettebb.

– De hogyan? Arthur, van gyors-regenerálódási képességed is? – Nézett a mágusra a herceg izgatottan.

– Nem tudtam róla, de nagyon úgy néz ki... – örült meg Arthur is.

– Ezt jó hallani – mosolygott rá Alfred.

– Ja – értett egyet a mágus. – Most akkor ideje lenne a trónhoz mennünk.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy harcolni akarsz vele? – Kérdezte aggódva a herceg.

– Igen, sosem voltam még ezelőtt semmiben ennyire biztos. Harcolni fogok vele, hogy segítsek neked. Te vagy a jogos örököse a trónnak!

– Miért vagy ebben ennyire biztos? Mit mondott neked? – Nézett Alfred mélyen a másik férfi szemeibe.

– Azt mondta... hogy lemészárolja a fajtámat... a varázslókat... és veled is ezt fogja tenni a szemeim előtt.

– Hahaha, butus király – mosolyodott el Alfred. – Ő még azt nem tudja, hogy én ezt nem fogom engedni...

– Én is ezt mondtam. Te vagy a király. Te vagy az én királyom!

– Én még mindig csak egy herceg vagyok – emlékeztette Alfred Arthurt. – De ha én leszek a király, miután kibeleztem, akkor én leszek a király, és biztosítom, hogy ezentúl senkit se érjen semmilyen sérelem – mondta a herceg egy higgadt mosollyal.

Arthur majdnem elalélt Alfred kisugárzásától. Most annyira erősnek és karizmatikusnak tűnt még mint ezelőtt soha.

A herceg elindult a fegyverkovácshoz, hogy magához vegye a kardját.

A mágus követte őt.

– Szükséged van fegyverre, vagy a varázserőd elég erős? – Kérdezte Alfred a másik férfire nézve.

– Elég erős a mágiám – nyugtatta meg a herceget a mágus.

– Rendben – bólintott Alfred, majd elrakott még néhány kést apróbb zsebekbe, meg láthatatlan helyekre.

Arthur csak nézte őt.

– Készen állsz? – nézett rá a herceg.

– Igen, Uram – válaszolt a mágus.

– Sosem fogsz engem Alfrednek hívni, nem igaz? – kuncogott a herceg, megrázva a fejét.

– Alfred – mondta a nevét a mágus.

– Sokkal jobb, köszi... Arthie – kuncogott tovább a herceg.

Arthur megforgatta a szemeit, majd a férfire mosolygott.

– Nem szereted ezt a nevet? – nézett a mágusra összezavarodottan.

– Szeretem. De csak azért, mert annyira szeretlek téged.

– Tehát nem lenne okés, hogyha valaki más szólítana így?

– Ahogy mondod – értett egyet a mágus. – Tudod, volt egy becenevem a törzsben. Iggynek hívtak. Te is hívhatsz így, ha akarsz.

– Iggy? Ez meg honnan jött? – kuncogott a herceg.

– Ugyan onnan, ahonnan a Norge is. Ezek a mi beceneveink egymás számára.

– Értem. De én nem vagyok része ennek a privát csoportnak, ahogy így nevezgetitek egymást, ígypedig... nem ugyanaz, ha én hívlak így.

– Talán. De most már abbahagyhatnád a lamentálást az ilyen dolgokon; és siethetnél! Van egy hamis uralkodónk, aki csak arra vár, hogy megöljük!

Alfred felkuncogott a mágus lelkesedésén, majd elindult a trónterem felé.

Arthur pedig követte...


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred a trónterem ajtajához közeledve oldalra húzódott, remélve, hogy így bentről nem látható. Arthur csendben lopakodva követte.

– Én megyek előre, és amikor jelzek neked, te is jöhetsz, oké? – Nézett a herceg a mágusra.

– Oké, Alfred – bólintott a mágus.

– Látod? Sokkal személyesebb így. – Mosolygott a herceg a másik férfire, majd felvett egy hideg arckifejezést, és behatolt a trónterembe.

Arthur csendben figyelte, ahogy a hercege megtámadta az állítólagos királyt. Türelmesen várt a saját szerepére.

De Alfred valamiért lefagyott, ahogy a férfi elé ért, s szemeik találkoztak.

– Mit tettél? – Morogta.

– Csak elvettem, ami jogosan az enyém – kuncogott, ahogy erősebbre vette a herceget szorító erőt.

Arthur észrevette, hogy a dolgok nem mennek a terv szerint, így úgy döntött, hogy akcióba lép. Előugrott a rejtekhelyéről, és egy átkot küldött a férfi felé.

– Iggy! – Kiáltotta Alfred, mivel még nem jelzett. A király közben könnyűszerrel kivédte a mágus támadását egy pajzzsal. De miközben ez elterelte a figyelmét, a herceg kitört a varázslata alól, és egy kést dobott felé, ami eltalálta a férfi vállát.

Arthur folyamatosan küldte felé az átkokat.

Alfred örömmel konstatálta, hogy a férfi nem tudta kivédeni a két frontól érkező támadásokat... De aztán elkezdett furcsa szavakat ordítozni, és néhány ember újra elkapta Arthurt és Alfredet. A herceg nyugodt maradt, nem mozdult. Várta a megfelelő alkalmat...

Arthur megpróbált kiszabadulni a férfiak kezei közül, úgy, hogy megbénítja őket a mágiájával, de legnagyobb meglepetésére, úgy tűnt, azok immunisak az erejére.

– Most pedig, engedjétek meg, hogy újra bemutatkozzak. Úgy tűnik, hogy elfelejtettem megemlíteni néhány fontos részletet a kis varázslómnak, hogy mondja el a kis hercegének – mosolygott rájuk a férfi.

– Öh... már megbocsáss, nagy király – szakította félbe Alfred őt, hangjában erős iróniával – de az ő neve Arthur, és ő az ÉN mágusom. – Azt már nem merte mondani, hogy a pasija is, mert félt, hogy akkor mit tenne velük a férfi.

– Oh, igen, nos, eddig a tiéd volt. De most már az enyém. Én vagyon a nagyszerű Alfor király. Pontosabban a te apádnak a fivére – nézett a hercegre.

Arthur elborzadtan nézett a férfire. A herceg apjának testvére... ez hogyan lehetséges? Ő azt hitte, hogy már évekkel ezelőtt meghalt. Hosszú évekkel ezelőtt. Akkor... hogyan?

– Ah, látom, hogy a kis varázslóm tudja, hogy ki vagyok – kuncogott. – De te még mindig nem, ugye? – Nézett a hercegre.

– Az apámnak nem volt fivére. Sosem említett semmiféle testvért. – Mondta Alfred, összeszűkítve a szemeit.

– Hát persze, hogy titokban tartott engem... Elvégre nem voltam olyan, mint a család többi tagja.

– Én nem vagyok a te varázslód! – Találta meg a hangját Arthur is. Teste csak úgy remegett az indulatoktól. Neki... ennek a férfinak hallottnak kellene lennie! És Alfred... az ő Alfrede... kellene a trónon üljön, boldogan mosolyogva! – És nincs hozzá jogod, hogy az örökséget követeld!

– Még nincs, még... De lassan az leszel, megnyugtatlak – mosolyodott el a férfi, figyelmen kívül hagyva a mágus további mondandóját, és odasétált hozzá.

Alfred mocorogni kezdett, meg morogni, hogy a férfi ne érintse meg a mágust. De a herceg legnagyobb félelmére, a király elővett egy kést.

Arthur szemei elkerekedtek. – M-mit tervezel velem?

– Össze fogom kötni magunkat. Ezzel pedig te az ÉN mágusom leszel, örökre! – Vett fel egy őrült kifejezést az arca. – És akkor te csak annak a varázslatnak az elvégzésére leszel képes, amit én parancsolok, hogy csinálj. Se többre, se kevesebbre! – Nevetett, ahogy megvágta a saját kezét, majd Arthurét, és összeérintette a sebeiket, elmotyogva pár szót.

– N-ne! – Próbált ellenállni a mágus. Majd elkezdett kántálni pár rigmust, hogy ellensúlyozza a férfi szavainak hatását. Remélte, hogy ez beválik.

– Semmi értelme, mágusom – mondta a férfi mosolyogva, miközben elhúzta a kezét. – Most már igazán az enyém vagy... – Alfred nem akarta elhinni, hogy amit látott, valóságos volt. Ez a férfi mindent elvett tőle, ami fontos volt neki. Ezt nem engedheti megtörténni, nem engedheti!

De... már meg is történt...

– Most pedig idézz meg nekem egy csésze teát – parancsolta Alfor.

Arthur nem akart engedelmeskedni, de a kezei önálló élere keltek, és megidézték azt a kért teát.

– Köszönöm – paskolta meg a férfi a mágus fejét, majd boldogan szürcsölte el az italt. – És most, nézd, ahogy megölöm ezt a herceget – vette elő újra a pengéjét.

– NE! – Kiáltotta a mágus, ahogy megpróbált egy rontást küldeni a királyra, de a mágiája nem engedelmeskedett. Nem tudta használni. – Hagyd őt békén! – Küszködött, hogy kiszabaduljon az őrök markából, de nem sikerült. Újra szembe kellett nézzen a ténnyel, hogy gyenge a varázsereje nélkül. – Alfred... – nézett a hercegre, szemében könnyekkel.

Ahogy a király közelebb ért Alfredhez, a herceg lenyugodott. Nem azért, mert nem félte a halált, vagy meg akart halni. Csak összeszedte az erejét, hogy kiszabaduljon az őrök karmai közül. Mikor elérte a legközelebbi késeit, beleállította azokat a férfiak combjaiba, hogy azok elengedjék őt, majd dobott néhányat a mágust tartó férfiak felé is. – Iggy, fuss el, és menj egy biztonságos helyre! – Kiáltotta neki.

– Nélküled nem, Alfred! – Kiáltott vissza mágus, ahogy a herceg felé kezdett futni.

– Én rendben leszek, csak kérlek menj innen! – Mondta Alfred, erősen küszködve, hogy könnyei ne csorduljanak ki.

– Nem-nem-nem, engedd, hogy itt legyen, hogy láthassa, ahogy kivágom a szíved – nyalta meg Alfor a pengéjét.

Arthur elért Alfredhez, és a testével védte.

A herceg viszont ellökte a mágust, majd a kardját maga elé emelte. – Kérlek, Iggy – suttogta mostmár.

– D-de... nem akarlak elveszíteni téged... – csorogtak könnyek az arcán.

– Nem fogsz, ígérem! El tudok bánni ezzel az imposztorral! – Válaszolt a herceg, fokozatosan felemelve a hangját mondandója végére.

– Hiszek benned, Hercegem – mondta a mágus, majd a kijárat felé kezdett futni, ahogy azt kérte tőle a férfi...


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy rárontott Alforra. Meglehetősen sok ideig viaskodtak, a király eközben fenyegette a herceget és a varázslókat, melyre a herceg azt felelte, hogy semmit sem tehet, és így ment ez oda-vissza. Az utolsó alkalommal, ahogy Alfor elhúzódott a párbajból erősen lihegve, Alfred nevetésben tört ki.

– Gyenge vagy. Ez egyáltalán nem volt megerőltető. De elveszem a fájdalmat a tüdődből, a szívedből, és még a sebeidből is, ne aggódj – mosolygott a herceg melegen, ahogy közelített a férfihez.

Arthur összeesett a fogadócsarnokban, aggódva Alfredért. Túl sok ideje van oda... Mi történhetett ott bent?

– Ne gyere közelebb, te csak egy paraszt vagy – mondta Alfor hátrálva, de megbotlott a palástjában.

Alfred érezte, hogy valami bekattant benne. Odafutott a királyhoz, és lefejezte egy mozdulattal, arcán mosolyt viselve.

– Én egy paraszt voltam. De most... király vagyok – mondta a herceg, ahogy felemelte a fejet, hogy az emberek is láthassák. Félhetik őt, utálhatják, ez igazán nem érdekli. De azt megígérte magának ,hogy ez volt az utolsó vérontás, ami az uralma alatt történt a királyságban.

Arthur várta Alfredet.

A herceg kisétált a trónterem erkélyére, s lenézett a népére, akik az udvaron gyűltek össze. Mind nagyon zavarodottnak tűntek. Alfred ekkor kihúzta magát, és magasra emelte a fejet.

– Én, Alfred király, kijelentem, hogy uralkodásom idejére eltörlöm a halálbüntetést. A vétkesek kétszáz évre is börtönbe vettethetnek, de nem lesznek kivégezve. Nem fogom tolerálni a gyilkosságokat az országomban, tehát most mondom. Ez volt az utolsó kiontott vér a birodalmamban! – Kiáltotta az embereknek, várva a reakcióra.

Az emberek kábult csendben álltak, emésztve a hallott információkat, majd lassan elkezdtek tapsolni, és hamarosan üdvrivalgás tört ki Alfred körül.

– Éljen soká a Király! – harsogták egyre többen.

Arthur is, követve a hangzavart, meglátta végre a hercegét. Annyira megkönnyebbült, és büszke is volt rá.

Alfred az embereire mosolygott, majd a mágusára kacsintott, ahogy meglátta őt. Mikor megunta az éljenzést, távozott az erkélyről, s keresett valami helyet, ahová kidobhatná az eddig kezében tartott fejet.

Arthur szíve kihagyott egy ütemet ama kacsintás miatt... így sietve utánaeredt a férfinak a kastélyba.

Mikor Alfred sikeresen megszabadult terhétől, Arthurt kezdte keresni.

– Alfred! – Kiáltotta a mágus. Merre mehetett? Lázasan kereste a férfit.

Aki viszont a hang irányába futott.

Ennek következtében pedig egymásba futottak egy sarkon, s Arthur Alfreden landolt, ahogy ledöntötte őket a lendület.

De a herceg csak kuncogott, s szorosan magához ölelte a mágust.

– Most már tudsz szabadon varázsolni? – kérdezte.

– Még nem próbáltam ki. Először azt akartam látni, hogy te jól vagy – ismerte be a mágus elpirulva.

– És én pedig megmondtam, hogy rendben leszek, nem igaz?

– Igen... és tényleg így történt! Annyira örülök! – Csókolta meg a herceget a mágus.

Alfred visszacsókolt, s közben finoman simogatta a férfi hátát.

Mikor Arthur elhúzódott, leszállt a másik férfiről, majd megpróbált varázsolni.

Egy magányos szikra tűnt elő a semmiből.

– Nos... mondjuk, hogy működik...

– Idővel jobb lesz – mondta a herceg mosolyogva, s remélve, hogy tényleg így lesz. MAjd aztán ő is felállt, megragadta a mágus kezét, és egy mosdóba húzta.

Arthur csak úgy lobogott utána.

Mikor megérkeztek, Alfred elkezdte lemosni magáról a vért.

A mágus pedig csak figyelte. A történtek emlékei most is kísértették elméjét.

– Minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj – mosolygott a mágusra a herceg a tükörből.

– Tudom, tudom... Sajnálom, csak ez az egész kissé... sokkoló volt... Még mindig alig tudom elhinni, hogy én tényleg eltörtem a saját kezeimet – remegett meg.

– De meg is gyógyítottad. És az fantasztikus volt!

– Igaz. De tudod ki volt az igazán fantasztikus? Te, Alfred! Te megölted azt a zsarnokot! És megmentettél engem... meg mindenki mást is! Köszönöm...

– Csak megtettem, amit meg kellett tennem – vakarta meg a tarkóját a herceg.

– És csodálatos voltál. Te tényleg egy nagyszerű király vagy, ahogy én azt megmondtam. Az én királyom, Alfred. És én örökké a te mágusod leszek. Történjen bármi – lépett közelebb a férfihez Arthur. – Szeretlek.

– Én is szeretlek téged, Iggy – mosolyodott el Alfred, kezébe fogva a mágus kezeit.

Arthur visszamosolygott.

Alfred gyengéden megcsókolta a mágust, aki behunyta szemeit, ahogy viszonozta a csókot.

A herceg a mágus köré fonta a karjait, közelebbhúzva magához a férfit.

Arthur teljesen hozzásimult a partneréhez, s szájába nyögött.

Alfred a nyelvét is használni kezdte, ahogy Arthur megnyitotta előtte a száját.

A mágus a herceg megszorította a herceg fenekét, mely egy lágy nyögést váltott ki a férfiből.

Arthur hozzádörgölte az ölét a másikhoz, amit egy vigyorral jutalmazott a herceg, s egyik kezét a férfi nadrágjába vezette.

A mágus belezihál a csókba.

Ahogy Alfred megfogta a másik férfiasságát, egy tanácsos lépett be a helyiségbe, így ijedten lépett el a mágustól a herceg. Arthur pedig elpirultan félrenézve hajtotta le a fejét.

A herceg megfogta a mágus kezét, s kifutott a mosdóból paradicsomvörös arccal, így más lehetőség híján a mágus is futott vele.

Ahogy Alfred beért a szobájába Arthurral, kulcsra zárta az ajtót.

– Most már senki sem léphet be. Se ki – vigyorodott el.

– Oh – szinte kocsonyává változott a mágus a másik intenzív pillantása alatt.

– Nem mintha el akarnál, vagy épp tudnál szökni innen – lépett közelebb a herceg.

– Igaz – értett egyet a mágus. – Már mondtam, hogy csak a tiéd vagyok. Nem fogom megmásítani a saját szavaimat.

– Tudom, hogy te nem vagy olyan fajta.

Arthur levetkőzött a másik éhes tekintetének kereszttüzében. De a sajátja sem volt különb tőle.

–Mik ezek az éhes szemek? Ettél már? – Kérdezte Alfred egy ártatlan kifejezéssel.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, tegnap óta nem, de kit érdekel? Én most akarlak magamban tudni...

– Van egy jobb ötletem.

– És mi lenne az?

– Gyere ide, és egyél meg engem – vigyorodott el a herceg.

– Egyelek meg... téged? De én nem vagyok kannibál... – mondta összezavarodottan a mágus.

– Mi? – Kérdezte most már a herceg is összezavarodottan. Hát tényleg nem tudja...?

– Tessék? – Zavarodott össze még jobban Arthur.

– H-hagyjuk – mondta Alfred, kissé kínosan érezve magát.

– De... a-akkor most mi van? – Teljesen meztelen volt a másik férfi előtt. Gyorsan eltakarta a nemesebb testrészét, kínosan.

– Akkor majd én eszlek meg téged – lépett oda a férfihez a herceg.

– O-oké – nézett fel rá a mágus.

Alfred ráfektette Arthurt az ágyra, majd gyengéden megfogta a férfiasságát.

A mágus széttárta a combjait.

Majd a herceg a szájába vette őt.

Arthur felnyögött.

Alfred mélyebbre engedte a torkában, mire a mágus háta ívbe hajlott.

A herceg körözött a tag körül.

A mágus pedig a férfi hajába markolt.

Alfred felnyögött egy kicsit, de hogy ellensúlyozza, a fogait is használni kezdte.

Arthur mélyrőljövően felmordult, majd masszírozni kezdte a másik fejbőrét.

A herceg még többet nyögött, majd lemélytorkozta a mágust.

Arthur csillagokat látott.

Alfred mikor már majdnem megfulladt a saját nyálában, nyelt egyet.

Arthur a herceg nevét sikkantotta kéjesen.

Alfred elmosolyodott, s megpróbált még mélyebbre menni.

– A-al... É-én...el fogok... – s azzal a másik szájába élvezett.

A herceg ezt is boldogan lenyelte, majd mikor készen volt, elhúzódott, s száját megtörölte.

Alfred olyan szexin nézett ki Arthur élvezetével az arcán, legalábbis a mágus véleménye szerint.

– Milyen volt? – Kérdezte a herceg, ahogy közelebbmászott a másik férfihez.

– Csodálatos volt – lihegte a mágus.

– Örülök, hogy ezt hallom – mosolygott a herceg a mágusra, majd odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja.

Arthur a beleolvadt a csókba, s a másik szájában a saját élvezetének ízét kóstolgatta.

Alfred a nyelvét is bevetette, s a másik férfi oldalát simogatta közben.

Ezalatt Arthur a herceg hátát markolászta.

Alfred halkan belenyögött a csókba, s Arthur ráharapott a herceg nyelvére.

A nemes elhúzódott, erősen lihegve.

A mágus a férfire vigyorgott. – Akarlak magamban – fonta a lábait a herceg köré.

– Nos, ezen könnyen segíthetünk – mondta Alfred, majd megvált gyorsan a ruháitól.

Arthur kezei lecsúsztak a herceg tagjához, s kényeztetni kezdték, így egy jóleső nyögést csikarva ki a férfiből.

Majd a mágus bűvölt egy kis síkosítót a herceg nemességére.

Alfred meglepetten elmosolyodott, és becsusszant Arthurba.

A mágus hangosan nyögött fel a hirtelen érzésre.

A herceg azonnal elkezdett lökni.

Amikor eltalálta a férfi a prosztatáját, a mágus felsikkantott az extázisában.

– Máris? Még nem is csináltam semmit – kuncogott Alfred.

Arthur csak lihegett a másik férfi alatt.

A herceg finoman s szenvedélyesen csókolta meg a mágust, miközben folytatta a lökéseit, de ezúttal lassabban.

Arthur Alfred szájába nyögött újra, majd úgy mozgatta a csípőjét, hogy a férfi újra eltalálja a pontját.

Hamarosan mindketten elélveztek, s Alfred kihúzódott Arthurból, de a csókot nem szakították meg.

Szenvedélyesen folytatták a nyelvcsatát, miközben szorosan ölelték egymást.

Majd a herceg elhúzódott, hogy kapjanak levegőt.

Ekkor a mágus a férfi nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni, mely egy kis pírt varázsolt a herceg arcára. Arthur szívni kezdte az egyik csók helyét. Erre Alfred belenyögött a mágus fülébe. Majd végül Arthur megnyalta a mesterművét.

– Nem azt mondtad, hogy ilyet csak ritkán csinálsz?

– Ezt mondtam, de... Te kiérdemelted.

– Ez kedves – csókolta végig Alfred Arthur állvonalát.

A mágus feltárta a nyakát neki. A herceg végigkövette a finom bőrt ott csókokkal, keresve az érzékeny pontokat. Meg is találta, mikor Arthur felnyögött. Ekkor Alfred elvigyorodott, majd elkezdte szívogatni azt a részt. A mágus újra felnyögött. Mikor kellően besötétedett, még néhányszor ráharapott a herceg, ami zihálást váltott ki a mágusból. Ezt követően Alfred körbenyalta az egész környékét is. Ez egy borzongást érdemelt ki válaszreakcióként a mágusból.

– Kész vagyok – mondta a herceg boldogan.

– Én is – mondta rekedtes hangon Arthur. Ez a nap olyan fárasztó volt...

Alfred felkuncogott. – Akkor aludjunk?

– Igen – bólintott Arthur.

Erre legördült a mágusról a herceg, majd betakarta magukat egy puha dunyhával.

Arthur Alfredhez bújt, majd hamar elnyomta az álom.

– Jó éjt, Iggy – suttogta a herceg, majd ő is elaludt.

 

**Vége**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok eme kötetben. Egy kis ráadás a kulisszák mögül, mert most jókedvemben vagyok, hisz végre sikerült befejeznem:
> 
> Erin: Ezt most elképzeltem és JAJ AZ ANTIKRISZTUS FELÉBREDT úgyértemmi  
> Alice: MIA JÓL VAGY ERIN?  
> E: Az elmém egy életre megsérült, de nem baj, nem baj  
> A: NUUUUUUU SAJNÁLOM
> 
>  
> 
> ez az egyik legviccesebb kiragadott pillanat rp-nkből, noha a nuru nuru-s társalgás se volt rossz, vagy éppen az, ahogy meg lettem rontva egy szóhasonlat által...
> 
>  
> 
> Szóval mégegyszer, köszi, hogy olvastatok, remélem elnyerte tetszéseteket, s hagytok némi kritikát is, ha eddig nem tettétek meg~


End file.
